Snippets of Thyme
by F-yeah mayonnaise
Summary: Jane awakes from a very intense dream and Maura calms her down by singing a lullaby to her. My first fanfic ever. I haven't gotten the hang of snazzy summaries yet. I now have a beta. Yay! Ch. 4 and above.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic so reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. All comma splces, run-ons, loose transition, and the miss use of your and you're all mine. I do not own any rights to Rizzoli and Isles, but if I did I would have Jamie Murry guess star just to see the epic eye-sex go one between her and Sasha.**

_ ... Maura is standing in front of Jane in a simple black lace bra and panties, but the sight in front of Jane is anything but simple…to Jane this was the most amazingly sexy thing she has ever seen. Maura was so stunning; she took Jane's breath away. A cheesy cliché, Jane thought, but it was the most honest and accurate description of what was happing to her at this moment. Jane's eyes slowly raked up and down Maura's body, surveying every inch of her. Studying her. Taking her in. Jane is in a state of shock and awe, it seemed as if life itself has stopped. There was only she and Maura in that moment and nothing else existed, let alone mattered. Jane's eyes finally met with Maura's. There was nothing but burning desire and unbridled lust in Maura's eyes and the expression on her face was nothing short of feral. Jane's arousal ramped up a few notches after they locked eyes. Maura started to close the distance between them. Jane's breath hitched as Maura gently pushed Jane back onto the bed. Before Jane could process what happened, Maura was on top of her. Jane felt like her whole existence was being swallowed up by Maura. It felt like she was everywhere. The smell of her…. The weight of her…. Everything that was Maura completely surrounded Jane. Legs intertwined, hands ghosting up and down eachother bodies. Curious and exploring. Maura nuzzled into Jane neck and started to lay kissed upon her neck. _

_ Jane released a breath that she seemed to be holding since the dawn of time. Jane's body felt as if electricity was coursing throughout her, essentually setting it on fire. Jane was taken a back by her body's extreme reaction to Maura's touches. She couldn't remember any point in her life when she was this turned on before. In fact, Jane couldn't recall how her and Maura got here to this point in the first place. How did this exchange between them come about? When did all this start? Jane's focus was pulled from it's inquisitive state when a wave of arousal raced through her body. The throbbing in her core was so unbelievably intense that it bordered on painful. Jane's focus turned to the feeling of Maura's weight on top of her. Hips started to grind… Jane was unsure to whose hips were grinding, but she didn't care cause the throbbing between her legs is starting to build into the release that she desperately needed. With a few thrusts… Jane's breathing and heart rate are rapidly increasing into an erratic state. "OH GOD! Maura….wai…wait…we need to sssloww down….cause I think i'm gonna…. COM…" _

Jane shot awake. Breathing hard in short erratic breaths. Her heart was pounding so hard and fast in her chest, she thought she was going to have a heat attack. It took her a few seconds to gather her faculties.

"Oh great! Another damn dream involving Maura and sexy times." Jane said to herself in a sarcastic tone.

As Jane was transitioning from dreaming to a more conscience state of being, she realized that she was not in her own bed. It took a few seconds but it dawns on her that she was in Maura's bed with Maura sprawled half way on top of her. Maura's right arm was draped across Jane's chest with her hand resting on Jane's left shoulder. Maura's face was nuzzled into Jane's neck and with each exhales, Maura's hot breath would wash over Jane's neck sending a shivers through her body. The icing on the cake was Maura's right leg was slightly straddling Jane's leg with her knee pressing into Jane's core. Jane gulped and blushed at the realization that Maura's current position was spurring on her arousal in her dream.

Panic and embarrassment flooded Jane's mind. "Oh god! What if I was doing things in my sleep? What if… oh crap… I was grinding my self into…?" Jane would have face palmed if she weren't pinned down my Maura's body.

"Oh god! I hope nothing like that happened. There wouldn't be a hole deep enough I could crawl into." Maura shifted and her knee applied a little more pressure on Jane's core. The contact jolted Jane out of her embarrassed internal monologue. Jane clenched her mouth shut in order to squash any audible moan to escape her lips.

"Sweet baby Jesus! If this woman moves again, I am going to come right here! Right now!" Jane thought to her self as elicit thoughts flashed through her mind.

Jane new she shouldn't indulge this any further. It was all she could do to suppress her hips from starting to buck against Maura's knee. Jane decided to try and gently nudge Maura off of her. As her body started to move, Maura shifted and held onto Jane a little tighter. Maura's right hand slid up Jane's left shoulder to her neck. Maura's fingers brushed against Jane's neck, Jane felt Maura's face contort against her right shoulder. Maura's fingers settled on Jane's pulse point and then her hand slid down to Jane's chest and came to rest over Jane's rapidly beating heart.

"Humm …Tachycardia and tachynpnea." Maura mumbled in a not quite awake but mostly a sleep state.

"What?" Jane responded with confusion by Maura's groggy google mumblings.

"Fast heart rate and fast shallow breathing. Did you have another nightmare? Maura said with great concern in her voice.

"Not exactly. It was… well…. It was just very intense." Jane said with a shuddered breath.

"Oh?" concern was still evident in Maura's voice.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine Maura." Jane tried to reassure her friend.

Maura shifted away from Jane a bit. Jane was relived that Maura's knee had shifted to a less arousing position. Maura cupped Jane's right hand and brought it up to her chest, pressing the back of Jane's hand into her chest above her heart. Maura then replaced her other hand back over Jane's heart. Maura and Jane were now connected heart to heart by the placement of their hands. Jane was unsure if Maura was fully awake or not. She could feel Maura's slow and steady heart beat versus the rapid beat of her own. Maura then started to hum a tune, it started out so softly and sweetly that Jane wasn't sure if she was actually hearing it or imagining it. In the most sweet and sincere sleepy voice Jane has ever heard, Maura started to sing.

"**Dodo, l'enfant do,**

**L'enfant dormira bien vite**

**Dodo, l'enfant do**

**L'enfant dormira bientôt.**

**Une poule blanche**

**Est là dans la grange.**

**Qui va faire un petit coco**

**Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo.**

**Dodo, l'enfant do,**

**L'enfant dormira bien vite**

**Dodo, l'enfant do**

**L'enfant dormira bientôt.**

**Tout le monde est sage**

**Dans le voisinage**

**Il est l'heure d'aller dormir**

**Le sommeil va bientôt venir.**

A smile crept across Jane's face. Her breathing and heart rate fell in time with Maura's. It was as if they breathed and their hearts beat as one. Jane never felt as safe, comfortable, and loved in her life as she did in that moment. These feeling were so overwhelming that Jane was almost unable to process them. Maura's voice broke Jane out of her revelry.

"All better now?!" Maura's response was somewhere between and question and a statement.

"Much." was all Jane could muster.

"Good." Maura said sleepily as she placed a gentle kiss to the top of Jane's head, then she rolled away. With her back toward Jane, Maura said over her shoulder "good night Jane."

"Night Maur."

**AN2: There is a story behind Maura's lullaby. Please let me know if there is any interest. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A big thank you to insanerizzles, scarletsounds, DonneD20, crazyestfanlover, MB1810, MaryQuesadaC, kaseyj29, Lou18, isaBabisa, Monique N and noblegraces…. For taking the time to read, fave, follow, and review my story. It totally made my day!**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**On to business… I forgot to mention before that Jane and Maura are not a couple yet. I will post the English translation of the lullaby at the end of this chapter. I am a product of the California public school system, so all grammatical mistakes are all mine. I don't own any rights to Rizzoli and Isles, but if I did I would make it law that Jane would wear aviators at least once per episode and somebody at some point would say wicked freakin (insert word)… it is Boston after all. As always… reviews and suggestions on improvement are very much welcome and appreciated. **

The following morning, Jane was in Maura's kitchen loosing the hopeless battle between her and Maura's very high end and professional grade coffee maker.

"REALLY!? COME ON! You over priced paperweight!" Jane shouted while shaking her hands in a choking motion at the offending machine.

"COFFEE! C-O-F-F-E-E! It's simple… I want coffee, you make coffee. NOW DO IT!"

Jane slapped the side of the coffee maker, pushing every button, and twisting every knob. Only to be met with mocking beeps and mechanical sputters.

"GAWD!." Jane growled.

If looks could kill, then the look Jane was giving would suggest that she would shoot the coffee maker dead. Resurrected it. And then kill the zombie coffee maker again. During Jane's morning melt down, Bass had moseyed into the kitchen and bumped into a kitchen chair. The noise startled Jane. She and Bass shared a look.

"Don't you judge me!" Jane said while shooting Bass pointed look.

Bass just looked at her. Jane swore if turtles…err…um tortoises could roll their eyes, shrug, and utter MEH, that's exactly what he did in that moment. Unimpressed with Jane, Bass shuffled off to go do tortoises things elsewhere.

Maura was watching the whole kitchen scene unfold before her. She was trying to stifle the every growing sensation to succumb to hysterics, so she would not alert Jane to her presence. It was against personality type for Maura to participate in schadenfreude, but there was something devilishly comical to witness Boston's own big badass Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli be defeated by a tortoise and an espresso maker. Watching Jane morning shenanigans just endears her even more to Maura.

Unknown to Jane but every morning after Jane has stayed the night; Maura quietly stands at the end of her stairs and watches Jane in the kitchen. It's only for a few seconds but Maura takes in this version of Jane. The version of Jane that has yet to experience what the day has in store for her. She has yet to deal with the darkness that can creep in due to the type job she has and the things she has experienced because of said vocation. Sometimes Jane is in a flustered state, like this morning. Other times she is calm, Just sitting there at the island counter reading the morning paper or just staring off into space. There is stillness that radiates within her and in these rare times Jane is truly the loveliest sight Maura has laid eyes on.

Maura decided to put Jane out of her misery and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jane." The ME said in her cheery morning voice.

Jane spun around on her heels, her face lit up when she saw Maura. Jane stuck her arm out, and wiggled the coffee cup in her hand.

"C-O-F-F-E-E." Jane whined at Maura while stomping her foot like a petulant child.

"Problems Jane?" Maura said in a half smug, half flirtations tone.

Annoyed, Jane let out a huff and said "This hunk of junk sucks at making coffee."

"Excuse me?!" Maura said in slight defense. "I would like to inform you that this so called hunk of junk is the top of the line in coffee making technology. I paid handsomely for the superior quality of this peculiar piece of machinery." Maura said with self-satisfaction.

"And might I suggest that it's not the coffee maker that is the issue, that it is you inferior mastery of skills to make coffee." Maura smiled at the fact that she was able to give Jane a good ribbing.

"Hey now! I didn't know I was going to need a PHD in coffeeolgy to get my morning cup." Jane said in mock defense.

"So how much did this 'superior', 'elite', 'fancy pants', machine set you back?" Jane inquired.

"Well, I paid over 2 grand for it." Maura said nonchalantly.

Shocked and perturb by what she just heard, Jane blurts out "Holy shit Maura! You paid over 2 grand for a machine that it's only job is to heat up water and ground up coffee. I thought you were genius?" Jane said mockingly.

The look on Maura's face clued Jane in to the fact that not only did she not catch her attempt at irony and the sarcastic tone was not appreciated. In true Rizzoli fashion, Jane dug herself a little deeper with Maura.

"Shit! For 2 grand that damn machine should not only make me coffee, but bring the coffee to me in bed and whisper sweet nothings in my ear."

Maura just stood there and stared at Jane with her head tilted and a slight confused look. Maura started to speak. "Well…" Jane sensing a long lecture coming about the finer points of the coffee maker or that fact that it was impossible for it to sprout legs and talk, she cut Maura off.

"Bub bu bub… slow your roll. I don't have the time for a tangent right now." Jane starts to head towards the kitchen cabinets.

"There is got to be some instant around her." Jane grumbled.

Maura was thoroughly offended now. It was one thing to mock her expressoman 9000, but it was crossing the line of common decency drinking instant in her presence.

"Jane Rizzoli, SIT your self down, I will make you a cup of coffee." Maura said in a commanding tone.

Jane took Maura command as a challenge. She squared her shoulders and gave her the most intimidating stare she could muster. Jane had perfected this stare over the years, she has brought harden men to tears with this stare. Jane was not messing about, she was all business. Maura was very familiar with this exchange. This was not an uncommon occurrence when the detective was being typically stubborn or expressed displeasure in what every activity Maura had suggested. Maura took comfort in the fact that even though this death stare of Jane's can bring the toughest of criminals to their knees and confess, it had absolutely no affect on her.

"Jane, don't force me to invoke your middle name." Maura threaten.

Taken a back by Maura's threat, Jane sputtered out "whadya my ma or something? You two have spent WAY too much time together." Jane waved her finger from side to side in disapproval. "I can't have two Angela Rizzoli's in my life, I barely survived the one."

A small smile broke across Maura's face. "Angela is an amazing woman and you are lucky to have her as your family. Now sit down while I make you a cup of coffee."

Knowing that Maura was right and would not back down, Jane conceded to Maura's request and pulled up a chair to the island counter and sat in a huff. Maura went to work on making them some coffee. A silence fell between them. Jane started to recall the events of last night. In an unsure voice, Jane spoke up breaking the silence.

"Um… before I forget…thanks for what you did for me last night?"

Maura turned towards Jane with a perplexed look upon her face. "What?" Maura asked.

Feeling a little slighted, Jane reiterated "Yeah? Remember…. I had awoken from an intense dream and had taffy-cardio and tacky-pee-pee and you sung a lullaby to calm me down." Jane searched Maura's face for any recognition.

After a few seconds passed, Jane started to think maybe she had dreamed the whole thing. The seconds ticked by and finally recognition flashed across Maura's face.

"Oh yes! Tachycardia and tachynpnea. I recall now." Maura said with a smile.

"Where did that lullaby come from?" The detective inquired.

"Well it's a lullaby that my mother would sing to me." Maura said over her shoulder.

Jane was baffled at the fact that Constance Isles would actually do something so maternal as sing a lullaby to her daughter. Maura turned to Jane with two cups of coffee in her hands. The ME saw the look of bewilderment on detective's face and decided that she needed to elaborate on her answer. Maura took a seat and handed Jane her much desired cup of coffee. Jane snatched up that cup of coffee as if her life depended on it. Pure bliss and satisfaction spread across Jane's face with her first sip. Maura took a few sips and adjusted herself into a more desirable position on the stool. She cleared her throat and began her tale.

"I was about 8 years of age when I contracted a flu virus that cause me to have a fever that would range from 102 to 104 degrees F. I was severely dehydrated and ran the risk of seizures due to the high temperature. Our home in France was located about two hours away from any major hospital. A local doctor tended me to at the house. The doctor gave me intravenous fluids and acetaminophen to try and break my fever. There wasn't much they could do for me except monitor me and wait for my fever to break. I was deathly ill."

Maura's voice faltered at the memory.

"For 3 day straight my fever would not break. My mother was by my side, looking over me, placing cool rags on my forehead, and changing my fluids. At night my mother would sing me that lullaby to get me to settled in for sleep. She would stroke my hair and sing it over and over till I fell asleep in her arm or resting my head in her lap. Despite of having a life threatening fever, those were the best days of my life because my mother was with me the whole time. When I woke up she was there smiling at me and when I went to sleep I would drift off to the sound of her voice."

Tears slightly welled up in Maura's eyes. Jane sat there listening intently to Maura's childhood story. There was a slight crack in Maura's voice as she continued.

"On the third night my fever broke, I woke up midday on the forth day. When I awoke from my slumber, my mother was not with me in the room. I figured she had stepped out momentarily and that she would be back at any moment."

Maura uncomfortably shifted in her chair. Jane extended her hand for Maura to take. Maura took Jane's hand into hers and look up at Jane. Jane's expression her face was soft and compassionate. Maura squeezed Jane's hand and continued.

"Hours had pass and I had yet to see my mother let alone anybody else. Finally our butler Wadsworth appeared in my room with some soup. I inquired about the whereabouts of my mother. Wadsworth informed me that since my fever broke and I was on the mend, my mother left to attend to some business is England. She would send word to me in a few days."

Tears threaten to fall down Maura's face. Still holding Maura's hand, Jane ran her thumb across the top of Maura's hand to comfort her. Jane had never wanted to punch somebody in the face as much as she wanted to punch one Constance Isles for abandoning her 8-year-old daughter.

"After a few days I completely recovered from my illness. My mother hadn't sent me word like Wadsworth said. A hypothesis started to brew in my mind. My mother had come to my aid when I was ill, so one could conclude that if I was ill are impaired in anyway my mother should return from England to be by my side. One afternoon I decided to test my hypothesis… my plan was that if I were to jump from one of the trees on our property I could possibility sprain my ankle and my mother would have to come home to aid me through my recovery. I climbed up the tree, and edged myself away from the trunk. I surveyed the grounds from my new vantage point, inhaled deeply and leaped from the tree branch. I hit the ground with such force, the most intense pain I have ever experienced in my life radiated through my right leg. I must have missed calculated the height of my jumping platform and broke the fibula bone and the talus in my ankle on my right leg.

Jane winced in sympathy pain.

"I laid there in excruciating pain for the better part of an hour before the groundskeeper heard my cries and picked my up and carried me to the house. The doctor set my leg and placed my entire foot and leg up to my knee in a cast.

Jane wanted to say something but words failed her. It's just killed her imaging and 8 year old Maura lying alone in the grass with a broken leg with nobody around to help her.

Maura pressed on.

"A week and a half passed and the only people I had contact was the Doctor, Wadsworth, and the Gardener. The Gardener picked fresh flower from our garden and brought them to me, wishing me to be on the mend quickly. Curiosity got the better of me and I inquired if my mother has been made aware of my situation and if she is planning to return home? Wadsworth told me that my mother was up to date on my current condition, but as of yet had made no plans to return from England."

Rage started to build in Jane. How in the world would someone not go take care of their little girl? Jane wondered to her self. Jane was in full protection mode. A punch in the face was getting off too lightly. No! Jane was plotting full on murder to right the wrong that was done to her friend. "I am a homicide Detective. I know how to stage a crime scene. They would never find the body." Her internal musing continued to spiral into the ridiculous.

Maura was wrapped up in reliving this childhood memory that she failed to notice the quiet rage building in Jane. Maura took a moment and then continued.

"My hypothesis had failed. I figured out that I had to adjust some of the variables to my experiment to achieve my desired results. One of the variables that needed to be adjusted was that I needed to be sick enough or impaired enough to be close to death. I contemplated the various things I could do to bring about these preferred results. Then I thought about how it took almost an hour before somebody found me after I jumped off of the tree, and the fact that people were not constantly in the vicinity of me. There was a high probability that nobody would find me in time. I ran the risk of actually perishing if I didn't receive medical attention in a timely manner. My experiment was too dangerous to pursue any further. I had a self-realization… It was only me… it was always going to be only me. My mother wasn't going to interup her business dealing and come home to me. Every night for 8 weeks while my leg healed, I would sing that lullaby. If I couldn't have my mother with me, I could have that song to keep me company."

Jane was just about to go nuclear after hearing that story. She would give anything to be able to go back in time and befriend 8-year-old Maura. She would save Maura from ever feeling alone, neglected, and abandon. That shit would not fly! Not on her watch! Jane was full of sadness and rage, she was afraid that she was going to explode and reveal her murderess plot to end Constance Isles.

Maura eyes locked on to Jane. Touched by the multitude of expression that were rapidly cycling on Jane's face. Maura brought her other hand up and placed it on top of their joined hands. She gave a lovingly squeeze and released their hands.

"Don't be so concerned Jane." Maura said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That summer I discovered my fathers extensive library. I read and learned about everything that peaked my interests. For years after I would spend hours upon hours In my fathers library soaking up every bit of knowledge I could. I had access to everything from the works of Aristotle to the flora and fauna of ancient Zimbabwe. You see? I could never be alone because I was surrounded by knowledge. I had my yearning to learn and my many interests to keep me company." Maura said with a sincere smile.

Jane looked at Maura with such admiration. Maura didn't need Jane to go back in time and save her, she saved herself. As a child Maura build her world from books, instead of flight of fancy like most other children. Yet for leaning there is to know about everything Maura still approached the world with amazement and wonder. That is simply awe-inspiring. She fostered her genius at a young age, and became this strong, independent, and kind woman that stood in front of Jane. Maura never failed to impress Jane with her resilience and strength of character. Only Maura would take benign neglect and turn it into a platform to become super genius. Jane knew that she couldn't possibly have this much love anybody else as much as she does for Maura.

Maura was trying to decipher Jane's expression at this moment. It was mixture of appreciation, adoration and love. These were not uncommon expressions. The ME has seen these expressions on the Detectives face before, but she has never seen this level of intensity before. Jane catches Maura staring at her.

"What?!" Jane says self-consciously.

Maura stutters out "Nothing…it's nothing…well it's your face…" Maura tails off lost in thought.

"What's wrong with my face?" Jane started to close the distance between them. She starts to stretch and contort her face in to funny and exaggerated expressions.

"What's wrong with my face Maura? It's my face. I was born with this face." Jane kept waggling her eyebrows and twisting her face into funny positions. Maura started to laugh and playfully slap Jane away from her.

On the last playful slap to Jane's arm, Jane grabbed Maura's hand and gently pulled her into a hug. Barefoot, Maura was a good three inches shorter than Jane. Maura nestled into the crook of Jane's neck. Jane laid her check flat against the top of Maura's head. Jane wanted to convey every feeling she has ever had about her friend. She wanted Maura to know that she would never, ever, experience loneliness in her life ever again. Janie tighten her hold on Maura.

They stood there for what seemed an eternity before Jane spoke. "Thank you."

"Thanks for what?"

Maura asked.

Thanks for being you, thank for being the most amazing human I know, thanks for everything, thanks for existing in my life, thanks for letting me love you. Jane thought to herself, but all she could say was "Just thanks."

**AN2: So that was chapter two. Sorry if it ran a little long. The coffee exchange seemed a lot shorted in my mind. I have some other ideas to expand this story. Let me know if I should continue or leave this story as a two-shot. Reviews are loved and appreciated. Oh and here is the English translation of Maura's lullaby.**

**Lullaby, child, lullaby **

**The child will quickly go to sleep**

**Lullaby, child, lullaby**

**The child will soon be asleep.**

**A white hen**

**Is there in the barn**

**It will lay an egg**

**For the child who's going to sleep.**

**Lullaby, child, lullaby **

**The child will quickly go to sleep**

**Lullaby, child, lullaby**

**The child will soon be asleep.**

**Everybody's good**

**In the neighborhood**

**It's time to go to sleep**

**Very soon you'll be asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Huge thanks, loves, hugs, and good fortune to Julatsa, DonneD20, funicello, sane 727, PtitPmouse, smurfette9, vicky081, noblegraces, zigpal, 4 everbooth, AJsnowboard, sushreebose, steltz, sammy 1981, crimecrazy 45, tenaji, vampirediaries, M 89, C'est Dur, cagney, crazyestfanlover, tvaddict 2011, bnh1629, Dr. Red Rose Crispy 75, Chessmistress, rainbowunicorn2011, and CharlieTheCAG. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoring my little story. YOU GUYS ROCK! And thanks to anyone else who reads my story. **

**To the reviewer C'est, if you are reading this I responded to your review in the comments section. Thanks for the background info. **

**I was absent the day they taught grammar in school so all mistakes are mine. I do not own any of Rizzoli and Isles, but if I didn't I would have a crossover episode between RandI and Castle just so I can hear Kate Beckett and Jane Rizzoli have a conversation. HELLO EARGASM! **

**Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated. So here is chapter 3….**

Jane was sitting on her couch decompressing after a long day of work. Jane and Frost just wrapped up their case and arrested a man for the murder of his wife. On most days Jane would feel triumphant in closing a murder case because she felt as if she aided in justice being served. This case was different. It wasn't cold-blooded murder committed in a fit of rage, or jealousy, or even some sick twisted individual's need to feed their darkest desires. NO, this was a crime of compassion. The husband's wife was dying of ovarian cancer. The cancer came on quickly and spread fast through her system that by the time she was diagnosed it was too late. The husband was a pharmacist and stole a couple vials of insulin from his work and administered it into his wife's IV bag. She slipped into a diabetic coma and passed away.

The husband's stepson pushed for an autopsy because he suspected his stepfather became inpatient waiting for his wife to die from the cancer and killed her to get the million-dollar life insurance payout sooner. Maura performed the autopsy and notice slight damage to the pancreas. This damage was common in people who have diabetes, but the husband's wife was not a diabetic. Maura informed Jane that it was plausible that she was given insulin to end her life. Jane and frost went to question the husband, at his home, about the life insurance policy and his access to insulin. The men confess to giving his wife insulin. He clamed it had nothing to do with money, he just didn't want her to suffer anymore.

There was a knock at Jane's door. Jane got up and answered her door thinking it was the pizza she just ordered, but to her surprise it was Maura all dolled up. Maura was quit a sight to take in. her hair was up and look like she just got back from the salon, her makeup was sheer perfection and she was dressed in a dark red dress that hugged her in all the right places. No doubt the dress was of the latest fashion that is all the rage in Paris, Jane thought to herself.

Stunned by the vision that was before Jane uttered "Your not pizza?!"

"Well of course not. One is a staple of American junk food that consist of dough, a red or white sauce, cheeses and an assortment of meats and vegetables that is baked in the oven. The other is a carbon base life form. I, of course, am the latter." Maura pushed by Jane with a slight smile on her face.

"You look amazing, did we have plans, that I forgot about, to do something snazzy tonight? Jane asked fearing that she forgot some important plans.

"No." Maura said quickly. She turned as saw Jane stunned appearance. "We didn't have any plans, so please do not fret. You are off the wire."

"Hook, Maur. The saying is off the hook." Jane corrected Maura.

Maura's held a look of indifference to Jane's correction.

"So what's up Maura? Why the fashion shown in the middle of my living room? You didn't have to get all gussied up to come and visit me. Not that I mind." The last part Jane spoke barely above a whisper.

"Oh well I had dinner plans with a fellow member of the board of one of the Isles Foundations." Maura said with a slight tinge in her voice.

Cutting Maura off, "A DATE?!" Jane's voice cracked like a prepubescent boy.

"NO, no nothing like that. It was about business not personal. But I was stood up after waiting for an hour, so I figure I would come by and visit you." Maura said as she sat herself down on Jane's couch.

In a joking tone Jane pipes up "OH I see. I am your plan B."

"Are you suggesting that you are a second thought in my consideration in how I want to spend my free time? Let me assure you, that if it were not for my professional obligation to meet with this man, I would have been over here hours ago." Maura said in defense.

"And don't be absurd Jane, you are never my plan B. You are always my plan A. Maura said with a twinkle in her eye.

Jane let out a slight girlish giggle to what Maura said.

What the hell was that? I just didn't giggle like a schoolgirl… did I? Jane questioned to herself.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Jane walked towards the kitchen to get another beer.

"Would you like to have a beer Maura? I don't have any wine for ya. Sorry."

"I would love to have a beer with you Jane." Maura smiled at her friend.

Jane plopped down on the couch at the other end away from Maura. Jane let out a huff and then stared at the bottled in her hand. Maura new the detective very well and could tell that something was causing Jane some internal turmoil.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Maura offered support.

"It's nothing really. It's just a stupid cause I closed today." Jane said trying to downplay her feelings. "I… uh…it's nothing. Never mind."

"Give me your feet?" Maura demanded.

"Wha..what.. No Maura. Ewe… why?

"I am going to massage your feet, Jane. There has been many studies about massaging pressure points in feet to help release stress and tension in the rest of the body." Maura said while motioning to Jane to move her feet onto her lap.

"No Maura… it's ok…I don't want to get my footness all over your fancy dress." Jane responded, trying her best to not offend her friend's generous offer.

"Don't be ridiculous Jane. I don't mind, plus it will help take you mind off of things." Maura put on her best pleading smile, knowing that Jane was helpless to resist.

"FINE!" Jane begrudging placed her feet on Maura's lap.

Maura started to massage Jane's right foot. Jane was in heaven. Maura's hands were so soft against Jane's skin. And her fingers were so strong that whatever tension was in Jane's foot just melted away. Jane was fast approaching becoming a pile of mush right there on the couch. Many moments of silence passed between them for the exception of a few hums of pleasure that came from Jane.

Maura moved her hands up towards the lower portion of Jane's calf and started the massage Jane's calf. Jane's facial muscles relaxed and with the rest of her body. Maura was right; the foot massage was relaxing parts of Jane's body as well as exciting others. Jane cleared her throat and tried to focus her mind elsewhere and not focus in on the fact that Maura's soft hands were touching her, creating such feeling of pleasure that it was starting to turn Jane on. Jane blushed at what she perceived as an improper psychical bodily response to her friends innocent actions.

Jane decided to break the silence in order to shift her focus off Maura's magical hands

"Do you know what I was thinking about before you stopped by?"

"No I did not because I do not possess telepathy, Jane." Maura said smugly.

"Har-de-har Dr. Smarty-pants. It was rhetorical, or whatever." Jane stuck her tongue out.

Maura giggled at Jane's childish action. "Enlighten me."

"Well, I was thinking about this one time my Pops took me upstate to help him on a job. I was 10 or 11 at the time and I think Ma had asked him to take me cause she and I were fighting like cats and dogs. It was the middle of winter and the pipes burst in these summer cottages that a friend of a friend owned, so my pops was asked to work on them. I was so excited that I got to go. I ran upstairs and put on my favorite pair of overalls and torn tee shirt. I wrangled my unruly hair into a ponytail and slapped a Boston red sox ball cap on my head and rushed back down stairs."

Maura smiled as she envision a 10-year-old Jane dressing up in her best plumber work clothes. The vision was so unbelievably adorable, that it causes Maura to feel a little giddy on the inside.

Maura shifted to work on Jane's left foot. Jane paused for a sec as Maura switched feet.

Jane cleared her throat and continued "My pops and I stopped by his favorite deli Kornblatt's and picked up a few subs and six pack of beer of which my Pops replaces three beers with three Root beers for me."

Jane smiled at her memory.

" My Pops was a man of few words but every time I went on a job with him he always struck up a conversation with me. We would mostly talk about the sox and other sports, and I loved every moment of it. It was like we had our own rhythm with things when we worked together. I don't know… It was like we were the best of buds… ya know.. like a couple guys just doing a job and shootin the shit." Jane puffed up her chest out of pride.

Maura relished these times when Jane was so unguarded and free to let Maura see behind the curtain that is Detective Jane Rizzoli. These moments are a rare occurrence and often times fleeting. Maura figured that any moment Jane would be come uncomfortable with all this emotional disclosure and deflect off to different subject. To Maura's complete surprise, Jane was so immersed in reliving this story she continued with out hesitation.

"I remember at one point in the day we broke for lunch. I was sitting on the kitchen counter and my Pops was sitting on a crate next to the sink. We were listening to the classic rock station, eating our subs and drinking our respective beers. A Zeppelin song came on the radio…man, my Pop's loved Led Zeppelin. He started to tell me this crazy story about when he was a teen, he and a few guys from the neighborhood scaled a fence to a Zeppelin concert, got into a scuffle with security and eventually was kicked out of the concert for not paying. They sat on the hood of his friend 69' Camaro drinking beer and listen to the concert music drifting into the parking lot. My Pops said that was one of the best times he ever had in his life."

Maura now understood why Jane wanted to expose her to that band. It went beyond just trying to share a musical interest; Jane wanted to share her personal connection to the band. Maura made a mental note to never change Jane's music stations ever again.

"At the end of the day we were both covered in Grease and metal pipe shavings. A hard and honest days work was complete. I was packing up my Pop's tools when I caught I glimpse of my Pops just standing there looking over the work we had just done. He looked so proud. He looked like a man who was satisfied with the job he did with his hands. I worshiped my Pops. He had a strong work ethic and integrity that was unshakeable, I wanted to be just like him when I grew up."

Maura couldn't help think Jane achieved those characteristics and many other that made her the most astounding person she has ever encountered.

"A light snow started to fall when we left the property. I was exhausted from my long workday and was trailing off to sleep when I heard a loud thud and then felt the truck swerve. The truck came to a sudden stop; my Pop's asked me if I was all right. I nodded my head yes. He told me to stay in the car. He had hit a deer, he jumped out of the truck to see if there was any damage and to check and see if the deer was dead or not. I got curious to see what was going on outside of the truck; I hopped out and rounded the front of the truck. As I cleared the side, I saw my Pops grab a hold of the deer's antlers and forcefully twisted the deer's head to the side snapping its neck. I gasped in horror and started to cry."

Maura could see tears well up in Jane's eyes and could feel tears well up in her own. Jane collected herself and pushed on telling the story.

"My Pops pulled the deer off to the side of the road and then walked towards me. I was in hysterics at this point. I asked why he did that? Why couldn't we save the deer, take it to the hospital or something? My Pop's knelt down in the snow to be eyelevel with me. He brushed the tears from my eyes and spoke in a tender voice I have never heard before. He said that the deer was in a lot of pain and was going to die slowly and it was more humane to put the deer out of its misery. Then my Pops wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. My Pops was not a hugger. We have shared maybe 4 hugs in my life. He stayed kneeling in the snow, holding me till I calmed down. When I stopped crying, he let go of his embrace. He wiped the remaining tears off my face and asked if I was ready to go home. I nodded and got back into the truck, my Pops put his arm around me and pulled my close to him. I fell asleep against his side with his arm fit sung around me."

Tears started to roll down Maura's face. "Oh Jane! What a heartbreaking story?"

"Oh Jesus Maura… it just a stupid childhood memory. Its nothing to cry about."

"Jane it's not a stupid story, it's touching and I can't help but be effected by it. Maura place her hand over her heart.

"What made you think of this particular memory?" Maura asked in hope that Jane would continue and not shutdown and change topics.

Jane thought for a second "Well it was this last case. I can't help that feel like I arrested a man for being humane and putting with wife out of misery. It just feels like the good guys didn't win this one." Jane's face saddens.

"Well Jane you have a very important job to do. You are a constant reminder of the thin blue line. You represent the line between order and chaos and just as life has no emotional reasoning, so dose the law. As a result sometimes good men go to jail for doing what emotionaly seems like the humane thing to do." Maura said trying to comfort Jane.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Jane asked with a grin.

"Well yes. That was its intended function. Did I fail to help comfort you?" Maura was concern that she upset Jane further.

"Don't look so sad Maura…you did a fine job..Ok!" Jane picked up her right foot and poked Maura in the ribs with her toe. Jane did this till Maura smiled.

"OK! OK STOP!" Maura shrieked in between fits of laughter. Jane finally stopped when Maura said she was going to urinate from laughing so much from being tickled.

Jane had a big shit-eating grin on her face. She loved to see Maura laugh. Jane knew that there was nothing she wouldn't do to see Maura smile and laugh. To Jane, the sound of Maura's laugh and the look in her eyes when she smiled, was pure magic. Pure joy. Pure bliss. It was everything that was right with this world. While Jane was getting lost in Maura's smile, the conversation she had with the perp husband popped in her mind.

"I took the husband into the station, while we were driving he started to talk to me about his wife. He wanted to let me know that he didn't kill his wife for any money. His wife was the love of his life. His reason for being. They had met through mutual friends of theirs. They were friends for 8 years before they became more than friends. But he knew from the first moment he saw her that there was no other. He said sometimes you know even when you don't know. When the cancer spread and his wife was wasting away and in such much pain but yet nowhere near death, she asked him to help her leave this life. He fought her on it because the thought of being without her was like being without air. But she said if he truly loved her he would let go and help her. The last words he spoke to me were "I helped my wife die out of my love for her." Jane voice choked up a bit.

Maura was speechless, she desperately wanted to say something but she was so moved by Jane's telling of this man's story that no words came. They shared a look between them. Maura tried to convey all of her thoughts and feelings to Jane with her eyes. Just as Maura was going to finally say something, there was a loud knock at Jane's apartment door.

"OH.. Thank god! That has got to be my friggen pizza.!" Jane hopped off the couch and ran to the door.

**AN: So as far as I know…. Insulin is virtually untraceable in the body which it kind of make for an ideal way to get rid of some one. If one were so inclined. Insulin can damage a perfect healthy pancreas but I think that the damage would occur over time if a healthy (non diabetic) person were taking insulin. For the sake of my little story the dosage was high enough to cause damage the Maura would notice. Also, again as far as I know, autopsies are performed in a homicide, suspicious death or an inquiry has been made by a family member. I was going to google all of this to try and be more accurate, but I thought better of putting stuff like… things that can kill a person with out leaving a trace, insulin, and the reason why autopsy are preformed in to my google search. You never know who is on the other end. I didn't want to end up on a watch lists for psychos. Jk.**

**Well that was chapter 3. Tell me what you think. Sorry if it ran a little long, these little stories start off small in my head but somehow expand when I start to write them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey all. I'm sorry this took a while. I had a hard time writing this chapter. It fought me tooth and nail. I wanted to say thank you to all the people that have favorite/followed my story. YAY! I found a beta, and she rocks! Just a warning, there is a lot of beard talk in this chapter. As always, I don't own anything.**

It was Saturday night, and Maura and Jane had the fortuitous luck of not being on call for the weekend. To celebrate this rare occurrence, Maura suggested that she should come over to Jane's place and cook dinner. Jane couldn't pass up a home cooked meal and a chance to spend time with best friend, so she agreed. Both of their work schedules had been very hectic over the passed few weeks. As a result, neither of them has seen much of the other.

Maura showed up to Jane's apartment promptly at 8pm. Jane opened the door to a flustered Maura with both arms full of groceries.

"Hey! Let me help ya with those." Jane reached for the groceries bags.

"Thank you Jane. Boston traffic is the worst! I was cut off three time on my way over to your apartment." Maura huffed in annoyance. "It's customary to use the 2-second rule when following behind other cars. This helps keep a space cushion between you and other cars. It is also customary to use blinkers when changing lanes. These are simple driving techniques that Bostonian drivers obviously fail to understand."

Jane chuckled. "Well I am glad you braved Boston traffic to come over and cook me dinner." Jane gave a little smirk in Maura's direction.

"I always keep my social obligations." Maura said with a smile.

Jane started to unload the groceries when she came across the movie Maura brought over for them to watch.

"Oh hell no! The Vow… Really? I am not in the mood to watch a chick flick Maura!" Jane grumbled.

"Come on Jane. Please give it a chance. I've really wanted to see it ever since Susie Chang recommended it." Maura said with a pout.

Jane rolled her eyes. She thought for a second on fighting Maura on this but she knew it was a lost cause. The pout on Maura's face dissolved any resolve Jane had.

"Ok. I guess we can watch the stupid chick flick. I mean it's only fair since you were almost killed in a car accident on your way here."

"Yay!" Maura said, clapping her hands together in excitement. Maura gave Jane a huge hug. Jane couldn't help but smile.

After eating Chicken Parmesan that could have rivaled her mother's, Jane went to the fridge. She grabbed another beer and poured another glass of wine for Maura. Jane took her beer and gestured for Maura to join her on the couch.

"Come sit down and let's get this chick flick over with." Jane said as she patted the spot next to her on the couch.

"But the dishes and kitchen need to be cleaned."

"We can get to the kitchen after the movie. Beside I can't move, I ate too much of that delicious Chicken Parm." Jane rubbed her belly in satisfaction.

Maura grabbed her glass of wine and joined Jane on the couch. Nary a word was spoken between them during the movie, but the distance between them closed a bit. Jane was stretched out halfway across the couch with her feet resting on the coffee table. Maura was curled up and resting her head against Jane's thigh. Of course they could have stayed to their respectful sides of the couch, but cuddling up to each other seemed like the most comfortable thing to do. After the movie ended, Jane ran her fingers through Maura's hair placing a few strands behind Maura's ear.

"You still awake, Maur?" Jane whispered.

"Yes." Maura sat up and gave a long stretch. "What did you think about the movie?"

"It wasn't too bad. I didn't hate it as much as I thought I would." Jane shrugged.

"Oh good! It's always good to expand on your cinema tastes." Maura was feeling triumphant in introducing Jane to a new experience.

"Geez Maura! Don't go getting your self all excited. I said it was all right, meaning that I didn't want to punch myself in the face while watching it.

"Well that's an extreme physical reaction to visual stimulus. If I knew that would have been a possible response, I would have suggested another movie." Maura said coldly as she got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

Sensing that her bad attitude was pushing past Maura's good graces, Jane quickly responded. "No! No. It's ok. I just said that for dramatic effect. 'Cause I don't generally care for these types of movies. The movie was fine. Thank you for bringing it over."

"So what is it about these type movies that cause you to detest them so much?"

"I dunno… all the lovey dovey shit. Love at first sight. Love that lasts till the end of time, or a love that make you want to become a sparkly vampire. Ya know, crap like that."

Maura wasn't sure what a translucent undead member of the occult that transforms into bat and drains people of blood had anything to do with their topic of love, but she figured it was another pop culture reference she was unaware of.

"So, you don't believe that two people can see each other and immediately form a romantic attachment that lasts for over a long period of time?"

"Do you?" Jane gave a hasty reply.

Maura thought for a second. "Attraction is the bodies chemical response to pheromones and visual stimulus. A persons symmetry in their face and body greatly increases their chance for mating…."

"Yeah! Yeah! Thank you Wild Kingdom." Jane cut in. "I know it's all about smells and hormones, but what I am talking about is the possibility of being truly, deeply, madly in love with somebody."

Jane looked down at her beer for a moment before she took a large gulp.

"Have you ever felt like you truly loved someone before?" Jane asked sheepishly.

"Well, I have had my share of instant attractions that ran hot and heavy but burned out quickly. A few minor relationships that I cared deeply for the other person, and two major relationships where I could say I truly loved the other person. How about you Jane?"

Jane stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She thought about Maura's question as she stacked the dishes and filled the sink with soap and water.

"There was my high school boyfriend Tony Russo. We were a very serious couple my junior and senior year. He was my first love, but I was a kid and everything was new and exciting. Tony had a cherry red 66 Ford Mustang. Boy, did we have some good times in the back seat of that car." Jane blushed at the memories.

" I dated some nice guys while at the academy, but nobody I would take a bullet for. After the academy there was some good guys, but mostly insecure jerks that thought dating a cop was hot until reality set in. The long hours and the dangers I encountered took a toll on my relationships."

Jane hesitated a bit. "I cared for Dean till that went to shit. And there is Casey. I thought for a second I could have truly loved him."

Jane continued washing the dishes. Maura pulled up a chair to the counter and poured herself another glass of wine. It took all the self-control Maura had to repress her feelings about Casey and not say them out loud to Jane. Maura did not care for the way Casey treated Jane and the way Jane acted when she was involved with him. She could understand, to a point, Casey actions towards Jane. He was dealing with his injuries and the emotional toll they took on him, and that prevented him from accepting Jane's love and support. What Maura couldn't forgive was Casey coming in and out of Jane's life, offering hope and then taking it away. That was just cruel, and Jane deserved a lot better.

Maura was pulled from her thoughts when Jane asked her a question.

"So what was it about your two major relationship that made you truly love them?"

"Oh well, my first love was Garrett. We started off as friends in our late teens. Garrett and I would attend family functions and society parties together. We even co-chaired on a few charities together. Our courtship began when I started college for my pre-med studies. When I was accepted into medical school, Garrett proposed marriage. I agreed to his proposal with one caveat, that we would have a long engagement and marry after I complete my residency training."

Jane finished up with the dishes and placed the kettle on the stove to boil water so Maura could have some tea and instant coffee for herself. Jane turned around and leaned up against the counter next to the stove. As Jane leaned against the counter, she tossed the dish-drying towel over her left shoulder and placed her hand on her hip. A move Maura has seen a thousand times in her own kitchen done by Angela Rizzoli. Maura was so tickled by the thought that Jane and Angela share so many common mannerisms that she almost lost track of what she was saying.

"We were so young and everything was intense. Garrett was sweet, kind and attentive. It was all new territory to me. I couldn't quantify my feeling because I never experienced having someone in my life that took such an interest and wanted to spend time with me. For the first time I wasn't completely alone. It felt sublime to be loved by someone and to have someone to love."

Jane winced after hearing what Maura said. Jane couldn't believe that it took an entitled douchebag snob to make Maura feel loved. There was something so wrong about it.

"As our engagement wore on, I started to feel like I was losing my sense of self. I was so enamored with Garrett and enthralled about becoming a Fairfield that I started to lose sight of what my goals were. I was slowly becoming a society wife. My time was being split between organizing our wedding and the tail end of my residency. I saw less and less of Garrett during this time. However, I was spending a lot of time with Mrs. Fairfield and the other Fairfield women. It became abundantly clear to me what was expected of me becoming Garrett's wife. Fairfield women did not have solo careers, they spearheaded charities, set up foundations, and were members of the board for whatever company the Fairfield's had controlling interests in. Whatever educational degree a Fairfield woman did obtain are put to use for the family and is secondary to being a wife and perpetuating the Fairfield line."

The kettle started to whistle. Jane grabbed two cups and poured the hot water. Jane placed a tea bag in Maura's cup and a few scoops of instant coffee in hers. She slid Maura's cup towards her across the counter. Maura picked up her cup and inhaled deeply.

"Oh my Jane! Is this Jin Mao Hou tea from Fujian, China?"

"Why yes it is."

"It's my absolute favorite!" Maura said with glee.

"I know." Jane said while flashing that famous Rizzoli smirk.

"How did you come to possess it?"

"I ordered it online. You know, you can do that now. Order stuff off of the Internet. It's a fairly new fad, if you didn't know."

Maura rolled her eyes at Jane. "All sarcasm aside that was very lovely of you Jane."

"Pshh. No big whoop. Forget about it". Jane said while waving Maura off.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I will do no such thing. It was very considerate of you to stock you cupboards with my favorite tea."

Maura continued to keep a hold on Jane's hand while they shared a look.

"Anything for you." Jane's voice was low and ruff. Maura's heart melted a little bit at Jane's words.

Feeling as if the moment they were sharing had become way to intimate, Jane cleared her throat and withdrew her hand from Maura's.

"I sorry, I interrupted your story. Please continue."

"Oh yes. Of course. Where was I?"

"You were on you way of becoming a Stepford wife." Jane replied while taking a sip of her coffee.

" I brought my concerns to Garrett. We had quite the disagreement over it. I expressed my feelings about how I didn't mind being his wife and raise a family, but I wanted to be free to pursue whatever career path I wanted and lead a life of our own choosing. Garrett's response was that there was a lot of pressure and scrutiny that comes with being a Fairfield and that sometimes you had to put the family's needs above your own. He said that I was embarrassing him with my selfishness. Then he demanded that in order for our union to work I would have to fall in line with his family's wishes."

"What a prick!" Jane spat.

"JANE!" Maura admonished.

"Sorry." She wasn't sorry.

"I was devastated after our fight. I cried for what seemed like days. I was on the brink of losing someone that I loved. I didn't want to lose him. I thought maybe I could set aside my career and be the wife Garrett deserved. After much introspection and deliberation, I came to the conclusion that I couldn't. Also, I realized something that was lingering underneath our relationship. I had confused his attention and his willingness to be with me as some type of romanticized ideal of true love, but the truth of matter was that Garrett would do anything for his family namesake. He would marry a woman from a good family that was worthy of taking on the Fairfield name. Our relationship was nothing more than a business merger of high society. I have no doubts that Garrett did love me, but that love paled in comparison to securing his family's legacy. Shortly afterwards I broke off our engagement and returned his ring."

She tugged distractedly at her teabag string.

"In hindsight it was a good thing we didn't get married because Garrett is in prison." Maura said matter-of-factly.

"It was a good day when I got to slap my cuffs on that smug bastards wrists." Jane couldn't help feeling self-satisfied at the memory.

Maura seemed sad reliving her past of a failed relationship. Jane tried to comfort her.

"You are ten times the woman than what that jerk deserved."

Maura smiled at Jane's complement.

"So let me guess, if Garrett was number one than Ian was number two." Jane said through her teeth.

The only word that came to Jane's mind to describe the look in Maura's eyes, at the mention of Ian's name, was dreamy. Jane wanted to vomit right there and then.

"You would be correct in your assumption, Jane."

"So…. what was it about tall, dark, and wanted in 50 countries that rang your bell? Was it the accent?"

Maura giggled.

"Naw." Jane continued. "It was his pecks. I bet it was his pecks." Jane started to puff up her chest in mock display. "Did he give you tickets to the gun show?" She started to flex her arms in exaggerated poses and making ridicules grunting noises with each flex.

Maura's giggles turned into a full on guffaws at Jane's mocking display of Ian's physical appearance.

"Or was it the fugitive thing? Do you like the bad boys, Maura?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ian is ruggedly handsome and very physically fit, but that was only part of what I loved about him."

Maura seemed to glow as she recalled her memories of Ian. Jane's dislike for Ian was starting to surface. Jane didn't like the fact that Maura thought Ian was Mr. perfect when all Jane could tell about his character was that he was a douchebag who used Maura.

"My mother and I quarreled a great deal after I broke off my engagement to Garrett. According to her, I had embarrassed our family name and caused a great scandal. I acted selfishly and in doing so I destroyed my chances at landing myself a good society man. I told my mother that I was sorry if I brought on any discomfort to her, but I wasn't going to be a part of a society merger. The truth of the matter was that I wasn't ready for marriage. I needed to figure out who I was and what I was capable of. So after I graduated medical school and was medically certified, I joined Médecins Sans Frontiéres."

"That's where you met the fugitive of your dreams." Jane said begrudgingly.

Maura rolled her eyes at Jane's comment.

"Ian was one of several doctors involved in the program. My attraction to him was immediate. I tried to remain professional but my resolve was chipped away rapidly by his charm. I was working in Ethiopia just over a month before Ian and I engaged in a sexual relationship. He was smart, charming and exciting. He had the most amazing knack to turn the simplest of things into the most romantic gestures I have ever experienced. It was easy to get swept up in all that was Ian. There was an air of rebellion to our love. I felt wild and free. When Ian looked at me, I felt as if he truly saw me." Maura started to blush. "He exposed me to romance that was on a level that couldn't be quantified, and sexually…. Oh my…"

"All right! All right! Easy there Out of Africa, don't make me spray you down with the kitchen sink hose" Jane was really starting to regret starting this discussion.

"Jane! You wouldn't dare. This is vintage couture." Maura gestured to her attire.

"Oh I am very daring Dr. Isles." Jane made a move towards the kitchen sink hose. "It just seems like you need a little cooling off is all."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Maura said sternly. "If you take one more step closer to the sink and spray me with the hose, I will email that video I took of you when you and Jo Friday were wearing matching red sox jerseys and you were using baby talk while teaching her tricks. Everybody at work will know that you are 'THAT TYPE' of dog person."

Jane was astonished that Maura would make a threat like that. "That's some dirty pool you're playing doctor." Jane narrowed her eyes.

Maura reached into her purse and grabbed her phoned. "It's your move detective."

"Challenge accepted!" Jane quick drawled the sink hose and shot off a quick spurt of water in Maura's direction.

Shocked that Jane actually sprayed her with water, Maura took off towards the living room while trying to send the video. A game of cat and mouse ensued between Jane and Maura. Jane chased Maura round and round her apartment, shouting out harmless threats while Maura giggled and laughed. The game came to a close when Jane gently tackled Maura onto the couch and started to wrestle her in attempt to try and get the phone away. Jane pinned Maura's right hand above her head and tried to grab the phone with her other hand. With her free hand, Maura slid the phone underneath her backside. Jane's free hand followed in hot pursuit. Without the added support of both of Jane's hands, her body was now laying flush against Maura's body. Jane became instantly aware of their intimate positioning. Her lips are just mere inches from Maura's lips. Both of them were breathing hard from exertion. There was a change in the air. The mood shifted from frivolity to something that was not fully understood by both women. Moments ticked by and Jane finally removed herself from on top of Maura. She extended her hand to help Maura up. As Maura was standing, Jane snagged the phone out of Maura's hand.

"HA! I win!" Jane said breathlessly.

"Jane!" Maura said while trying to compose herself.

"Promise me you will not send that video and I will think about giving your phone back to you." Jane said with a shit-eating grin that put the Cheshire cat to shame.

Maura gave Jane the stink eye. "I'll extricate my phone from your possession one way or another."

"Is that another challenge?" Jane said with a raised eyebrow.

Fearing that irrevocable harm would come to her clothing if she kept pursuing psychical means to retrieve her property, Maura decided to change her tactics.

"It is not much of a challenge when I know you are going to give me my phone." Maura said with a devilish grin.

"OH REALLY! Ya think so huh?" Jane said smugly while holding the phone above her head.

Maura slowly and seductively sauntered towards Jane. She extend her pointer finger and pressed it into the center of Jane's chest. Slowly Maura dragged her finger lightly down Jane's chest towards her stomach. While maintaining intense eye contact, Maura mustered up the deepest and most seductive voice she could and spoke just above whisper.

"Yes I think so."

Jane's mind was in a state of complete lock down. No thoughts coming in or out.

Maura's finger was ghosting lightly over Jane's stomach when Jane's breath hitched. Jane's mind gained enough function to ponder what the fuck was going on. Before Jane could process anymore, Maura balled her fist and gave a quick jab to Jane's stomach. The jab wasn't very powerful but the shock of what just happed cause Jane to become winded and double over.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL MAUR?"

Maura just stood there with her open hand extended, patiently waiting for her phone.

Jane slapped the phone down into Maura's palm. "Cheap shot!"

"Nonetheless very effective." Maura sat back down on Jane's couch.

Jane sat down in the chair while wincing for effect. "I had no idea that the prestigious Dr. Isle would use such low down dirty tricks."

"Well I am the biological daughter of a Irish mob boss. Maybe I can't help myself?" Maura said with raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Was that an attempt at humor?"

"Only if it was funny."

Jane couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"What were we talking about before you viciously attacked me with the sink hose?" Maura asked hoping they could return to a more civilized conversation and the roughhousing would come to an end.

Jane rolled her eyes. "You were talking about chiseled chin Mc peckwell."

Confusion spread across Maura's face.

Jane huffed. "Ian!"

"OH. Right." Maura shifted in her seat. "Even though I enjoy your hyperbole regarding Ian, I feel as if you harbor a dislike for him."

"It's not a dislike per say…" Jane struggled to find the right words. "It's uh… well…." Jane rubbed the back of her neck. How could she tell Maura that Ian posed a real threat to their friendship? If there was anybody in Maura's life that could sweep in and take Maura away from her, it was Ian, and she hated him for that.

"I guess I just don't understand. If Ian is so perfect and the love of your life why didn't you leave with him when he was here last, or go to him now?" Jane finally muttered out.

"I see. Well… The time Ian and I were together I learned a lot about life, love, and myself. I know it's a bit cliché but it's true. My relationship with him changed me. Up until that point I have never experienced an attraction or felt a connection to another person as strong as I did with Ian. My time with Médecins Sans Frontiéres came to the end, and Ian stayed on to continue his work. I was devastated that our affair had to come to an end. The rational side of me understood that Ian needed to continue his work and I needed to start the next chapter of my life, but emotionally I was quite upset. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I figured that our relationship, our connection, died when we left each other but I was wrong. Every time Ian came to visit me it was like we never spent anytime apart. I would get swept up in him all over again. We carried on like this for many years and over many countries." Maura let out a sigh.

"I still don't understand why you are here with me instead of with him saving the third world." Jane meant to say 'here in Boston' but 'me' slipped out instead, and it was too late to take it back.

Maura gave Jane her "you need to learn patience" look. A look that was all too familiar to the detective.

"The reason why I am here with you Jane is because I want my life to have meaning and my job to have purpose. The work I do with you and BPD is very important to me. I not only get to speak for the dead, I also help solve murders and bring much needed resolution to the victim's family and friends. I am a part of a team that helps make Boston a little safer for its citizens. My home is here. My life is here. My place is here with you, Barry, and Vince."

Jane couldn't help the warm feeling welling up in her chest.

"Beside I realized that our affair was just that… an affair. I was holding on to our relationship because when I was with him I would feel like the girl I was in Ethiopia. I missed feeling like her. At times I would forget that girl even existed, but then Ian would show up and for a short time I was her again. Our relationship only exists in that time and place and when I am with him I get to relive that special time in my life. On his last visit it became painfully clear to me that if we were to take our relationship out of the context that we built in Ethiopia, it would not work. I am not willing to leave my life nor is he. So that is why I am not Mrs. Mc peckwell." Maura tried to joke to circumvent the emotions that were welling up inside of her.

Jane leaned over toward Maura and placed her hand on her knee, in attempt to provide comfort.

"I think I understand. It's similar to how I felt about Casey." Jane started off. "We kind of dated a bit my sophomore year of high school. I had a major crush on him my freshman year and was totally taken a back when I found out he liked me. I couldn't believe that this guy, who was way out of my league, took an interest in me. We got along real well, and I loved the way I felt when I was around him. We would talk about anything and everything and when we hung out time just stood still. I should have lost my virginity to him and we came close on several occasions but I always chickened out cause I wasn't ready. He was very understanding and gentleman about it. Never pressured or anything. That was a nice change from all the other horn dog boys I went to school with. For some reason we never got passed the 'just hanging out' part and eventually he started dating Ashley Richardson and I met Tony. He went back to England after we graduated. When he showed up back in my life again, it felt like we were getting a second chance. I wanted for us to work partly because we never slept together and now well…. Ya know." Jane gestured wildly.

Maura smiled at Jane's discomfort regarding sex.

"In addition to the possibility of sexy times, I would feel like that sixteen year old girl again when I was around him. It was a nice to feel like the person I was before all this."

Jane held her hands, palms facing toward her, showing Maura her scars.

Maura scooted closer to Jane and grabbed a hold of one of Jane's hands and rubbed her thumb over Jane's scar.

"When Casey was injured, I wanted to be with him even more because I know what it's like to feel broken. To feel like you have become the sum of your injuries. I understand how lonely a person could feel after a trauma that caused damages to the body. The uncomfortable feeling that gnaws at you, making you feel like you will never be the same again. You are a completely different person now. I understand the feeling of not being able to connect to people because they don't really know or understand what is going on with you physically and emotionally. I could have really been there for him 'cause I understood him. Also I took comfort in knowing he was broken too."

Maura was in shock cause Jane had never been this candid about her injuries.

"I had no idea you felt that way Jane."

Jane looked down to the floor.

Maura reached over and lifted Jane chin up so their eyes would meet.

"I don't think you're broken. I think your are an amazing person who has experience many life altering ordeals, but you survived and have become stronger for it."

Jane squeezed Maura's hand. "I know I have survived but these scars are a part of who I am. They are a constant reminder of what happen. At my core they have change me. Sometimes I when I am down in the morgue, I flash back to Frankie bleeding out on the table, or the sidewalk next to BPD; I can still feel the bullet rip through me as I shot Bobby. The sound of handcuffs, at times, reminds me of Dominick. The worst I think is sometime when I look at you I feel Hoyt." Maura sat stock still. "Hoyt would only cross my mind when I would look down at my hands, but now that is not the case."

"Oh god Jane." Tears started to stream down Maura's face.

"Don't cry Maura. It's ok."

"No it's not. You said I remind you of Hoyt."

Jane moved next to Maura on the couch. Jane pulled Maura in to a hug and held her tight, not releasing her grip.

"If it makes you feel better that the majority of my flashes of Hoyt are of me killing that son of a bitch for laying his hands on you." Jane released Maura form her embrace and give Maura a smile.

Jane looked deep into Maura's eyes. "These scars may have changed me, but they don't define me. I won. I survived. I killed Bobby. I killed Hoyt, and Dominick is rotting away in a psychiatric hospital. No more boogiemen. And thanks to you, my family, Frost, and Korsak I was able to become the person I am today."

It was now Maura's turn to pull Jane into a tight embrace. They sat there for a bit, locked in a strong embrace. Jane glanced down at her watch and noticed the time.

"Oh shit Maura! It 2:30 in the morning."

Maura was first to break from the embrace. She wiped the last remaining tears away.

"It is late. I should head home."

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" Jane asked sheepishly.

Maura considered Jane's offer or a bit. "I don't want to inconvenience you. I should head home." Hesitation was apparent in Maura's voice.

"Don't be ridiculous Maura. You're not an inconvenience. Beside it's bar-thirty and you've had a few glassed of wine and I would hate for you to get a DUI or even worst getting hit by some drunk asshole."

Jane flashed her saddest brown puppy dog eyes. It took no time for Maura to cave.

"Thank you. I will take you up on your offer."

They walked toward Jane's bedroom. Jane riffled through her drawers looking for something Maura could wear to bed. Jane settled on her red sox jersey tee shirt and yoga pants for Maura and her BPD tee shirt and running shorts for her self.

"Would you mind if I took a shower? Will it keep you awake?"

"Naw. Go right ahead. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'll be out like a light."

"Good." Maura turned on her heels and went into the bathroom.

"Oh hey! I got you your own toothbrush. It's the pink one right next to mine on the sink."

Maura retrieved the toothbrush and walked back out of the bathroom with a smile from ear to ear.

"Thank you Jane! That was very kind of you." Maura said while clutching the toothbrush to her chest as if it was her most prized possession.

"Geez Maur… it's just a toothbrush not an engagement ring."

Maura stuck her tongue out at Jane. "I know it's just a toothbrush, but the sentiment was very sweet."

"No prob Bob. Jane said waving Maura off.

Jane hopped into bed and barely registered the water was running before she drifted off to sleep. Maura finished her shower and got into Jane's clothes. She loved to wear Jane's tee shirts. She loved the feeling of being surrounded by Jane. She found it very soothing. Maura gently slipped into her side of the bed. She tried to not wake up Jane, but as soon as she was completely lying down, Jane rolled over and swung her arm over Maura. Jane squeezed Maura and mumbled something unintelligible. Maura couldn't help but to chuckle to herself at the fact Jane was a cuddler. Jane would never admit it. Jane would use any excuse to explain away the prior nights spooning. "It was the beer." "I thought you were a pillow." Or the ever popular "don't flatter yourself, I was a sleep." Maura had heard them all and didn't believe any of it. Jane liked to cuddle, and that was a fact.

Their night conversation floated around Maura's mind. It took a bit before it registered but Maura finally realized that when Jane was talking about Hoyt, she said that she killed him because he puts his hands on Maura. Jane didn't say she killed him because she feared for her life or that he was inflicting pain on her. No. Jane killed Hoyt because he was hurting Maura. Maura took Jane's hand and brought it up to her face. She held Jane's hand open and stared at the scar on her palm. Maura thought about how many times Jane's hands had protected and comforted her. Maura knew that Jane would always protect her, and she was forever grateful. She placed a kiss on the inside of Jane's scarred palm, clutched it tightly to her chest, and drifted off to sleep.

**AN2: Sorry if this chapter ran a little long. I was going to break into two, but I couldn't find a good place to stop. Let me know if you guys are still interested and not completely bored. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVOITRED MY STORY. 30 NEW PEOPLE STARTED FOLLOWING THIS STORY AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS MADE MY DAY BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE LIKE 10 PEOPLE MIGHT READ MY STORY. ALSO I REALLY STRUGGLED WITH THAT LAST CHAPTER. A HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA FOR HELPING ME WITH MY BLONDE MOMENTS AND MY GRAMMER ISSUES. AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN, BUT IF I DID I WOULD EXPAND ON CASEY'S CHARACTER AND NOT REDUCE HIM DOWN TO HIS WORKING AND NON-WORKING PARTS. **

Jane is sitting at her desk staring at a stack of paperwork, mentally kicking herself for making the brilliant decision to come into work on her day off to get caught up. She let out a huge groan and placed her hands on her face. Just as she was getting up to get her fifth cup of stale coffee, Jane felt her phone vibrate and the ring tone chime in.

"_It's poetry in motion_

_She turned her tender eyes to me_

_As deep as any ocean_

_As sweet as any harmony_

_Mmm - but she blinded me with science._"

A grin spread across Jane's face.

"Hey Maur! What's up?"

"Hello Jane! I'm just enjoying my day off." Maura said in a teasing tone. "How is your day going?"

"My day? Oh my day… My day is going great!" Sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I'm about to have my fifth cup of coffee that tastes like it was filtered with a dirty gym sock, and I swear that my case files are mating with each other to produce little case files just to spite me."

"Intriguing. I wasn't aware of the mating rituals of the elusive and apparently spiteful caseacus filelous." Maura was tickled by her attempt of humor.

"Hardy. Har. Har. Well played, Professor McGonagall. So did you need something important or did you call just to harass me?" Jane asked, trying to get to the point of the call.

"Well… I was wondering that since this is the first delightful sunny day in weeks, would you like to join me at the Commons for a picnic?"

Maura was hoping her invitation would be enticing to the over worked detective.

"That sounds like the greatest idea in the history of great ideas." Jane enthused. "I'll finish up what I'm working on, head home, change, and grab Jo. Give me about 45 minutes."

"Excellent! I can't wait to spend the afternoon with you." Maura beamed.

"Me too. Oh… Is there anything I need to bring?" Jane inquired.

"Nope. Just bring Jo and yourself."

"Ok! See you soon, Maura. Bye."

"Bye." Maura was ecstatic as she ended her call to Jane. There wasn't anybody else Maura wanted to share the day with. She's glad that Jane was in an agreeable mood and decided to join her. The ME knew how the detective can immerse herself in her work and ignore the outside world. She thought it would be a great shame if Jane missed out on this lovely day. Maura walks towards the kitchen, with a spring in her step, to gather food for the picnic.

On the other side of town, Jane sneered at her paperwork, grabbed her coat, and shoved her chair under the desk. Jane got home in record time. She quickly changed into a pair of well-worn ripped jeans and her favorite Led Zeppelin tee shirt. She grabbed Jo's leash, a chew toy, some dog bones, and a blanket. Jane reached the front door and turned around to survey the apartment for any items she might need. Satisfied with the items that she had, grabbed Jo Friday and off to the car they went.

Jane pulled into the parking spot next to Maura's Prius. Maura waved excitedly at Jane before she exits the car. Maura was dressed in a simple, well simple by Maura's standards, yellow flower dress that hugged each curve on her body. Her hair seemed radiate in the sunlight and her makeup was flawless. Maura strutted towards Jane's car. Jane sat in her car, stunned by the sight of one Maura Isles. To quote a cheesy 80's pop song, in this moment, Jane thought Maura was poetry in motion.

"Hey there!" Maura said, knocking on Jane's window.

Jane stopped gawking at her friend and opened the door. Before Jane could say hi, Maura swung her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Easy there tiger." Jane said in her usual sarcastic manner.

Maura released Jane from her grasp. "My apologies. I'm just excited that you are joining me on this picnic." Maura flashed her Thousand-watt smile.

"It's ok, Maura. No worries." Jane soothes. "Is there anything you would like me to carry into the park?"

"Yes! Would you please grab the picnic basket out of the backseat of my car? I'll hold Jo for you." Maura fluttered her eyes at Jane.

Jane wrestled the heavy picnic basket out of the back seat of Maura's car.

"Dear Lord! Feels like you packed enough food to feed a small army! What the hell is in here?" Jane placed the basket on the trunk of the car.

"I only packed the essentials, Jane." Maura squatted down and ruffled Jo's ears. "And maybe a few treats for Jo."

Jane grumbled under her breath. "Of course I will have to lug this anvil of a basket all the way into the park."

Maura saw Jane lifting the basket with a certain degree of difficulty. "Are you sure you've got that ok?"

"Yeah. I got this. Can you grab the blanket out of my back seat, if it's not too much for you to carry?" Jane said mockingly.

Either Maura missed Jane's mocking tone or chose to ignore it, "Sure thing!" she said with such glee.

Jane rolled her eyes and started to make her trek into the park. Maura followed with Jo in toe. They found a perfect spot close to the water's edge. Maura laid the blanket down and smoothes out the corners. Jane turned to her left to look for a place to put the basket down, but instead of finding a spot, she found Maura on all fours messing about with the corners of the blanket. Jane had a completely unobstructed view of Maura's enticing cleavage.

An "OH WOW!" slipped unconsciously from Jane's mouth.

"Wow what?" Maura looked up in confusion.

"UH…UH…" Jane stammered. Not wanting to get caught red-handed staring down her friend's dress, she quickly spat out "Wow this is really heavy! Are you done messing around, so I can put this down?"

"Yes! I apologize. I didn't know that I packed too much for you to carry. I must have grossly underestimated your psychical prowess."

Maura's comment, though innocent, hit Jane square in her ego. Jane wanted to prove her psychical prowess by flinging Maura over her shoulder, and running the both of them out of the park. But if the choice was between being caught in the act of being a pervert or being called a wuss by her friend, Jane chose wuss.

"Yeah well, I'm not as young as I once was." Jane begrudgingly placed the picnic basket on the blanket between them.

Maura started to unpack the basket. She pulled out two salads that no doubt contained a plethora of healthy vegetables with side of low fat dressing. A fruit and cheese platter came next. Followed by sparkling apple cider, two cups and T-bone steak scraps for Jo. Jane pouted and fussed about the salad. She was hoping for something more than eating a garden. Maura was immune to Jane's whining because she knew that Jane, in the end, would do anything she asked. Not to abuse this privilege, Maura motioned for Jane to grab the last item in the basket. Jane pulled out an insulated bag that contained two subs.

"Maura! Are these Steak and Cheese subs from Joe's sub shop?" Jane looks like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You are correct." Maura started to fill her plate with salad an assortment of fruit and cheeses.

"You are so awesome." Jane gently socked Maura in the arm. Then she dug into her sub.

For the remainder of the afternoon they sat soaking up the sun and their surroundings. They talked about random things. Maura would go off on her Google tangent about the species of bird they saw fly by, or the types of algae that was blooming in the water. Maura finished her tangent with a detailed history of the Boston Commons. Jane just sat listening intently to her factoids. Some people might have thought Maura's ramblings are boring or even annoying, but to Jane they were one of her more endearing qualities. Jane would joke and tease Maura. Long looks and friendly pushes would pass between the two. Maura was laughing so much at a story Jane was telling, her eyes started to water. As Maura was wiping the tears from her eyes, she saw an elderly couple approach them.

"Excuse me. Sorry to bother you." The woman said. "My husband and I noticed you two and we must say that you're one adorable couple." The elderly woman wrapped her arm around her husband's arm and they both smiled.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand before she could correct them and spoke up.

"Thank you very much." She smiled at Maura and then at the elderly couple.

"Our son Bruce and his husband David have been together for 15 years. How long have you two been together?" The husband spoke this time.

"Well." Jane spoke. "Um…" She looked at Maura. Maura spoke up. "About 4 years now." It was technically true. They have been working 'together' for about 4 years.

"Oh how cute. Young love." The woman cooed.

Jane blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm being rude." Jane moved onto her knees and extended her hand. "I'm Jane Rizzoli. She exchanged handshakes with the couple. "This is my girlfriend Maura Isles." The sound of Jane introducing her as her girlfriend made Maura's heart beat a little faster.

Trying to remain poised and sophisticated, Maura exchanged handshakes with a curt smile.

"This is my husband Jack." The wife motioned to her husband. "And this is my wife Doris." He said with a smile.

Jane grinned at the most adorable and charming elderly couple she had ever seen.

"How did you to ladies meet?" Jack inquired.

Jane interlaced her fingers with Maura's. "Well we met at work, I guess."

Maura scooted closer to Jane.

"Jane is a decorated Boston Homicide Detective…" Jane cuts in to finish Maura's sentence. "Maura is the Chief Medical Examiner of the Common Wealth of Massachusetts." They shared a proud look between them.

"Impressive." Jack and Doris said in unison.

"How did you two meet?" Maura asked with a warm smile.

"Lets see." Jack scratches his white beard. "We met through a mutual friend. When I met Doris, she was dating and then engaged to my best friend."

Jane and Maura raised their eyebrows, anticipating an interesting story.

"Scandalous, I know." Doris said with a smirk. Jack and Doris shared a small chuckle.

"When I was a young girl, I worked as a waitress at a dive diner." Doris started. "The diner was a hot spot for our town's enlisted men to frequent. One night, this cocky Army recruit walked into the dinner. He was tall and devilishly handsome. He introduced himself as Private Jake Robbins, and then he proceeded to bug me my entire shift. He obviously thought he was much more charming than he actually was."

Doris snuggled closer into her husband.

"After my shift, Jake asked if he could walk me home. I declined his offer because I thought it would be improper. Beside I thought he was a pest." Jack smiled at her comment. "Every night for the next week Jake would show up and try to charm my dress right off me, and I would never give him the satisfaction. I would shoot down his advances at every turn."

Jack cut in. "My girl had a bunch of moxie back then."

Doris playfully slapped her husband. "I still do! And don't you forget it, buster."

"As I was saying. One night Jake didn't show up at the diner. I thought he had given up, and to be a little honest I was relived. The rain started to pour down as I left the restaurant. I stepped onto the sidewalk and saw Jake standing there with a bouquet of flowers. He offered me the flowers and asked if he could escort me home. I was flattered but I still thought of him as a pest, so I declined his proposition. He told me that he had an umbrella. I asked him why he wasn't using it. He told me that he was waiting to see if I would walk with him because he brought it for me. His charm finally wore me down and I permitted him to escort me home. For the next two weeks Jake would come into my diner and wait till I got off of work to escort me home. One night while walking home, Jake informed me that in three days time he would be shipped out to go fight in the Korean War. My heart sank. I had grown to care for Jake and I didn't want any harm to come to him."

Doris placed her hand above her chest.

"Jake asked me if I would be his girl when he got back. I accepted and he gave me a kiss. We said our goodbyes and I waited for his return."

Jack took his wife's hand into his own and they shared a sincere look. Both Maura and Jane were enthralled by their story. Even Jo Friday was sitting intently listening.

Jack spoke next. "I met Private Robbins overseas. We were in the same army unit. Jake was the type of guy everyone wanted to pal around with. I could tell five minutes after meeting him that he and I were going to become good pals. We fought side by side for the duration of the war. When the war was over Jake convinced me to move here to Massachusetts and work with him in his father's mill.

A gleam appeared in Jack's eyes.

"Jake would talk nonstop about his girl back home. He was going to do right by this gal and marry her. From his description of his gal, I imagined his girl was a cross between Mother Teresa and the Virgin Marry herself." Jack gestured the 'sign of the cross' and brought his thumb up to his lips and gave a light kiss.

He placed his arm around his wife and gave a slight squeeze.

"My vision of her was of a matronly girl with the patience of a saint to deal with all of Jake's tomfoolery. But I couldn't be more wrong if I tried. I remember the first time Jake introduced me to Doris. This tiny little spitfire of a waitress with auburn hair and freckled face was breathtaking. My heart started to races and I started sweating. I barley manage to pull myself together to conduct a proper introduction."

Doris looked lovingly at Jack and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Sometime during Jack's story Maura had laid her head on Jane's shoulder and Jane instinctively wrapped her arm around her.

Doris picked up the story where Jack left off. "I remember this shy, scrawny, young man that Jake brought back from the war. Jack's uniform just hung off of him as if he was a hanger. I joked with the guys, and asked them if the army didn't feed them the whole duration of the war. Then I told them that I would have to single-handily fatten them up. Then I gave an innocent wink towards Jack."

"With one wink, I was a goner. A fool in love I was." Jack Placed his left hand over his heart and placed his right hand over his left.

"But what could I do? She was my best friend's gal." Jack shrugged.

Doris chimed in. "Jack had a politeness about him that made it easy for Jake and I to bring him into the fold of our friends. I set Jack up with my best friend Gladys. They got on well and the four of use were inseparable. We went to the movies, out to eat, dancing, and bar hopping together. We were the four musketeers. A few months after Jake came home, he proposed to me. I accepted and couldn't wait to tell Jack and Gladys.

Jack stood there and ran his hand against the back of his neck.

"When Jake told me him and Doris were getting married, I felt like I was kicked in the chest. My heart just broke. Jake asked me to be his best man. Despite my heartbreak and jealousy, I accepted because he was my best friend and Doris was not mine. I wanted her to be happy more than anything else in the world. If marrying Jake would make her happy so be it. Even though I was in love with her and it killed me to see her with Jake, I didn't want to lose her completely so I decided to remain friends and love her from afar."

The elderly couple shared a look.

Jack returned his attention back to Maura and Jane.

"As luck would see to it I didn't have to wait too long for an opportunity with Doris. A few months after their engagement, Jake's tomcatting got back around to Doris. She was rightfully upset and broke off their engagement."

"When I found out that scoundrel was stepping out on me, I tracked him down and threw my engagement ring at him. I told him right where he could stick it!" Doris mimed tossing the ring and pointing her finger for emphasis.

"Jack came to comfort me after he found out the news. He held me while I cried on his shoulder. Then out of the blue he confesses his true feelings for me. At first I was in a state of shock, but soon I realized that the man I truly loved was in front of me all along.

Doris snaked her arm around her husband waist.

"Two week later we eloped and took off to Hawaii for our honeymoon. We have been married for 60 year." Jack said with pride.

"We have four children, five grand children and three great grandchildren." Doris said with adoration. "Each day I think I can't love this man any more than I do, and then the next day comes and I love him even more than the last."

Jack placed a chaste kiss on top of Doris's head.

Maura was so affected by their story that she almost started to cry. Never in her life has she seen such love expressed between two people.

"Your story is truly amazing." Maura said sweetly. "I will cherish it forever."

Jane spoke up. "I agree with my girlfriend" Jane couldn't help herself referring to Maura as her girlfriend one more time. "Amazing and inspiring." She added.

"You two girls are so sweet," Jack responded and Doris nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of children, our daughter and Great Grandchildren are here now." Doris tapped Jack's shoulder and then waived at her daughter. Let's leave these two alone. We have bothered them for long enough.

Jane and Maura stood up and offered handshakes. "It was truly a pleasure meeting you." Maura said delightfully.

"The pleasure is all ours." Jack and Doris shook their hands.

Jack pulled Jane in close and whispered in her ear. "You have a fine lovely lady there. It's on you to make her an honest women." he released Jane's hand and gave her a wink.

"I give you my word sir." Jane raised her hand and saluted the elderly man.

"Bye now." The elderly couple waved and walked off to meet their daughter and great grandkids.

"What was all that about?" Maura asked abruptly.

"What was what? Jane said coyly as she sat back down.

"That last exchange you and Jack had?" Maura ran her hands down her dress to straighten it out before she sat down.

"It wasn't anything." Jane blew off Maura's inquiry.

Maura just sat and stared at Jane.

"WHAT!? Why are you staring at me?" Jane started to get defensive.

"It's just that… I… um…I guess I'm puzzled at why you wanted to pretend to be a couple instead of telling them the truth."

"Really! I didn't want to be rude." Maura wasn't convinced. "Oh come on Maura, they were like the cutest couple ever, and it was nice of them to say that we were an adorable couple. I just didn't have the heart to correct them. Besides if we corrected them then we wouldn't have gotten to hear that incredibly sweet story of how they met.

Jane was hoping that would satisfy Maura's curiosity.

Maura filled her cup with cider, took a sip and then looked at Jane with a smirk.

Jane met her gaze. "WHAT NOW!?" she huffed.

"I know what your secret is." Maura snickered.

"What secret?" Jane's defenses were up.

Maura cleared her throat. "Underneath your rough n' tumble exterior, you're a romantic at heart."

"Fuck off!" Jane said in a joking manner while giving Maura a light shove. "I am not."

"Yes you are Jane Rizzoli! Just admit it." Jane gave a cold stare. "You are a romantic because you believe that love is an important experience of human existence. This is evident due to the fact that you were enchanted by Jack and Doris's story. Further more, the reason why you didn't have the heart to correct them because there is some part of you that desires to have what they have."

Maura took another sip of her cider.

Jo Friday crawled next to Jane and placed her head on Jane's knee. Jane reached down and started to scratch Jo behind the ears. "I have no idea what your crazy Aunt Maura is talking about. I was raised to not be rude to the elderly." Jane spoke to Jo in a high pitch voice that bordered on baby talk.

"RUFF. RUFF." Jo barks.

"I know. She is a crazy lady. She talks crazy stuff." Jane shot a smirk towards Maura.

Maura returned Jane's smirk with a pointed look.

"I'm going to take Jo for a little walk and see if she goes potty." Jane placed Jo's leash on her collar and stood up.

"Be back soon." Jane turned on her heals and walked towards the water's edge.

Maura wondered if she has embarrassed Jane by calling her a romantic and that sparked her immediate departure. Maura knew that Jane had a tough as nails image to maintain, but she didn't think being a romantic would damage that image. She thought that it took great courage to love and be loved. Believing in love wasn't a weakness, denying it was. Maura chuckled to herself. Maybe she was speaking from her own romantic point of view. Maura couldn't deny that she felt something when she and Jane acted like a couple, or that her heart raced at the sound of Jane referring to her as her girlfriend. It felt like something slid into place when they acted like a couple. Maura always dismissed these feelings and chalked it up to her being single and taking comfort in pretending being in a relationship. It's as if her and Jane's pretend relationship filled a void in her single life.

Maura's thoughts were interrupted by Jo jumping on her. Jo started to lick Maura's face.

"Jo knock it off. Stop licking Maura." Jane shouted.

"It's ok Jane. I don't mind." Maura placed a kiss on Jo's head.

"It's getting late. Do you think we should pack it in and head back home?" Jane said while gathering Jo's chew toy and dog bones.

"Which home are you referring to?" Maura thought it was cute that Jane didn't explicitly state which house to go to.

"Uh… I guess I meant your house." Jane said shyly.

They packed up their picnic and walked back to their cars and headed out. Once they reached Maura's house, Jane unloaded the Prius and brought everything into the house. Jane started to unpack the picnic basket; she let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" Maura asked while she sifted through her mail.

"I find it hilarious that people often assume that we are a couple." Jane said over her shoulder as she places the leftover fruit and cheese platter in the fridge.

"Why would the idea of us being a couple be funny to you?" Maura deadpans.

"Well come on Maura. We aren't together but a lot of people think we are. Why is that? I mean do we look like a couple, or act like one?" Jane sat down in the chair next to the kitchen island.

Maura thought for a moment. "Well, I believe that there is a sort of shorthand that happens between people that spend a lot of time with each other and are very close. Our shorthand becomes apparent when we converse and relate to other. Plus, we are very comfortable in each other space. As a result, we are psychically expressive when we interact. Our closeness is caused by our personal and professional lives being intertwined."

Maura joined Jane at the kitchen island.

"Well that's just being a best friend." Jane rebuts.

"Yes that is true, but when you add everything together, our shorthand, our closeness, how protective we are of each other, and the way we physically interact, some people identify with these cues as aspects of an intimate relationship. Therefore, we are perceived as a couple. By the same token, there is an emotional intimacy to our friendship due to our level of disclosure, trust, and the traumas we have suffered together. This also contributes to us being perceived as a couple"

Jane scratched her head. "I guess that makes some sense."

"Besides, it is not that uncommon for females to have infatuations, platonic or otherwise, with other females." Maura said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" Jane waggled her eyebrows. "So what infatuations have you had? Any Sapphic exploration at that French all girl Boarding school you went to?

Maura scoffed at Jane's comment. "I hate to disappoint you, but I didn't participate in any Sapphic explorations at school. Although, there was this infatuation I had with one of my mom's models…"

**AN: I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER. THE ELDERLY COUPLE STORY WAS BASED ON A MISHMASH OF HOW MY GRANDPARENTS MET, AND MY GRANDMOTHER'S BABY SISTER MET HER HUSBAN AFTER WW2. TOO FUFFY? NOT FUFFY ENOUGH? COMPLETELY UNESSARY? PLEASE LET ME KNOW. REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: A huge thanks to all who have followed and reviewed my story. Funny thing… Betas are only good if you actually follow and correct all of the suggested changes. All mistakes in the last chapter were my doing and not my awesome Beta. I didn't double-check my document before I posted. Therefore, I missed a few changes. My apologies if my mistakes took away from the story. ** **This next chapter is the continuation of Maura and Jane's conversation. **

Jane was intrigued "Do tell," she encouraged.

"Where do I start?" Maura bit her bottom lip. "I was ten or eleven and my mother's parents came to visit. My Grandmother was admiring my sapphire pendent. I started to regale her with all the fact I learned about the gem. My mother walked towards us and stood behind me. My Grandmother and my mother started to talk over me. My Grandmother mentioned that it was cute that I was full of information, but this quirk made me an odd little girl. She hoped that I would grow out of it because she didn't want me to scare off future suitors by being so peculiar. She then looked down at me and said that a lady knows when to be seen and not heard. Then she looked back at my mother and said that she would do a great disservice to me if she indulged this type of behavior. She suggested that it would be in my mother's best interest to curb my outspoken intelligence."

Maura started to pick at the ends of a piece of mail.

"My Grandmother had a very stoic demeanor. She wasn't warm and loving, but cold and distant. She could unsettle a person with one look or one word and had no qualms expressing her disapproval. Her greatest talent was hiding her insults in her propriety. I was very frightened of her as a child. Thankfully I only had a few interactions with her."

"She sounds like the Wicked Witch of the West." Jane interjected.

"Or a close relative of hers." Maura joked.

She continued with her story. "My Mother didn't say anything. They just stood there looking at each other as if they were having a silent conversation. A few moments later, my mother placed her hands on my shoulders, bent down and whispered in my ear. She told me to go get my sweater and wait by the car. She would join me in a moment. I was elated because my mother never invited me to go with her anywhere. I ran to my room and grabbed my favorite red button-up sweater. I raced down the stairs and out towards the car. To my surprise, my Mother and our driver were standing next to the car. We got in, and I asked my Mother where we were going. Her reply was that we were going to the city. I informed her that it was about a three hour drive to Paris. My Mother just smiled at me and asked our driver to place a tape in the tape deck. We sat in silence while listing to Edith Piaf. I just sat there looking out the window as the French countryside passed by."

Jane got up from the counter and got a glass of water for her and Maura.

Maura paused to take a sip of water. She thanked Jane and continued talking.

"My Mother had a studio apartment in a slightly rundown part of Paris. This was my first time to her apartment. I had only heard her talk about it before. When we got there, she informed our driver that he was free for the evening but to call her in a few hours and she would tell him what time we were planning on leaving. We went inside together and she sat me down on her couch. My Mother busied herself setting up her canvas and paints. She placed a few phone calls and then returned to setting up. About a half an hour later there was a knock at the door. My Mother asked me to open the door because she was busy mixing her paints. I opened the door and to my surprise there stood the most stunning woman I had ever seen. My Mother made introductions. Her name was Isabel and she was going to model for my Mother. Isabel and my Mother talked in Spanish for a while. I only understood a few words, for I wasn't fluent in Spanish at that time. Isabel saw that I was listening intently but yet very confused at what was going on. She bent down and pinched my cheeks. She said that she could tell that I had beauty and brains. My mother walked over to me and put her arm around me and said, 'yes she does,' and gave me a huge smile. I was so stunned by what was going on, it started to seem surreal."

A small blush came to Maura's face.

"Isabel went into a small room to get ready and my mother told me to make myself comfortable. I did as I was told. I surveyed the surroundings of the apartment. It was an open space with the restroom in a little room off to the side. The studio part contained a sink and small counter. Next to the counter there was a wall of windows with various Knickknacks and flowers lined along the windowsill. For some reason, a claw foot tub was placed underneath the windows. Isabel came out of the bathroom dressed in a robe. My mother signaled that she was ready. Isabel dropped the robe to reveal that she was naked. I averted my eyes because I thought it was the proper thing to do. She then stepped into the tub and sat down on the side of the tub with her back to us. She extended her left arm down on the edge of the tub, leaned on it, and then brought her right arm across her chest to rest her right hand on her shoulder. Then she turned her head to the left, exposing her profile. Her facial expression was unreadable."

Maura mimicked the pose Isabel had been in.

Jane started to envision what Maura would look like if she were posing naked right now. She shooed the naked thoughts from her mind.

"The scene before me was breathtaking. Isabel's brown hair was up in a loose bun. With a few strands loose around her neck. The light spilled through the window and bounced off her olive skin, highlighting every curve on her body. I was so taken by her beauty that my mind stilled. Normally I would have calculated the light refracting off of the windows, or named all the muscles groups in Isabel's back. But there was nothing. I watched my mother while she painted. She had an intense look that I have never seen before. It was a mixture of extreme focus and joy. My Mother's complete demeanor had changed. Her body movements seemed to flow with every brush stroke. She seemed relaxed and free instead of her usual stiff and proper self. It truly was a sight to be seen."

"I can't believe there was a time that Constance Isles didn't have a stick up her ass." Jane quipped.

Maura shot her 'you should know better' look at Jane. This was the second most common look the detective received from the ME.

"My mother and Isabel took many breaks. During these breaks they would drink wine and smoke cigarettes. I learned that Isabel had modeled for my Mother many times before. She modeled in her spare time to earn some extra money. Her day job was as a maid at a hotel. Her husband Marco was a violinist. He worked at a bakery to help pay the bills. Marco and Isabel met in Spain and fell madly in love. Both of their parents were not keen on their relationship and forbade them from seeing each other. So they ran away to Paris and got married. Isabel said that they might've been penniless but they were rich with love."

A slight smile spread across Jane's face.

"My Mother was almost done with her painting. I asked her why she had Isabel keep her facial expression neutral. My mother told me that by having her expression neutral, a person could project whatever emotion they were feeling onto her. For example, one person might think she was thinking of a past love, or another person could interpret that she suffered a great lost and so on. This way the person becomes a part of the painting and vice versa. Forever connected. She asked me what I thought about Isabel's expression in the painting. I told her that I thought she was so deep in thought that she got lost in time. A knock at the door interrupted our conversation. My mother went to open it. There was a bunch of people standing there. A handsome young man greeted my mother, laying a giant kiss on her. The others filed in one by one. Greetings were exchanged and introductions were made. The handsome young man was Marco. Isabel introduced us and he swept me up in his arms and gave me hug. He said that it was about time that he got to meet Constance's beautiful and smart daughter. My Mother smiled and placed her arm around my shoulder. She introduced me to everyone, all the while never removing her arm. The group of people consisted of musicians, street performers, actors, singers, models and other painters. It was quite the bohemian scene. I was completely overwhelmed and a little shy. The apartment came alive with energy. People were holding conversations in French, English, Spanish, and Italian. Marco and some other musicians started to play. Bottles of wine were passed around. My mother poured a glass for her and a glass for me. 'Salud', she said then clinked our glasses together. The music played on and people started to dance. My Mother offered her hand to me and we shared a dance."

Maura shifted in her seat.

"The impromptu party lasted into the late hours of the night. One by one people started to filter out of the apartment. Marco and Isabel were the last to leave. They exchanged goodbyes with my mother in Spanish and then they both gave me a hug and a kiss on each side of my cheeks. Isabel told my Mother that I was something truly special. She responded with 'I know'. I was still so overwhelmed by the night's festivities; I almost missed my Mother's comment. I waved goodbye and helped my Mother clean up. When we walked outside our driver had returned. He opened the door to the back seat for me, and I got in. I fell asleep in the car; the next thing I remember was my Mother gently shaking me awake. She walked me up to my room and placed me into my bed. She whispered 'bonne nuit belle enfant' in my ear and walked out of my room. The next morning I awoke with a million questions. How did my mother know all those people? Did she talk about me to them? Where did she meet them? I bounded down the stairs and rushed into the dinning room in hopes my Mother was there so I could interrogate her about the prior night. I walked in on my Mother and Grandmother in a hushed, but heated discussion. Their conversation came to an abrupt end when I entered the room. Before I could say anything my mother turned and walked right passed me. As if I wasn't even there. Her demeanor was every bit her normal stiff and proper self. Any traces of the Mother I saw in Pairs was now gone. I went to go chase after her but she slammed the door to the study. I went back up to my room and lay on my bed, analyzing every memory I had of the prior night. My Mother and I never spoke of our day in Paris and I never saw that side of my Mother ever again. The whole experience seems magnificently surreal to me that, even to this day, I'm not sure that I didn't dream it."

Sadness filled Maura's heart. Jane went to the fridge and pulled out the fruit and cheese platter and grabbed some crackers from the cupboard. She placed all the items on the island and sat back down.

"Wow what a childhood you had. At ten years old you were hanging out in Paris with a bunch of hippies, getting shitfaced with Constance. I would give anything to have seen that." Jane joked.

"It was a truly unique experience. And for your information, I didn't get completely intoxicated." Maura said, snagging the cracker and cheese out of Jane's hand.

"HEY! Get your own!" Jane tried to retrieve the cracker but Maura kept it out of Jane's reach.

"So I told you my story. Tell me about yours," she demanded.

"What makes you think I have a story to tell?" Jane responded.

"Everybody has a story, so out with it."

"Ok fine! I was in second grade. Recess had just started and I was making my way over to the monkey bars, when Liam O'Malley and his goon squad appeared behind me. Liam was a brute of a boy. He was supposed to be in fourth grade but he got held back a year. Therefore, he was bigger than a normal third grader. He pushed me down and he and his goon squad started chanting 'ROLLY POLLY RIZZOLI'. I went to get up and punch him in the face, but he just pushed me back down on the ground. I sat there with a skinned knee while they pointed and laughed. I heard an angelic voice come out of the distance, and before I knew it the goon squad was gone. I looked around to see who the voice belonged to and that's when my eyes caught Sally O'Malley. Liam's little sister. Sally was in my grade. She had the most amazing red hair, and her skin was alabaster white, and she had a smile that could make your heart sing. Sally definitely had the looks in her family. Liam was freckled faced, bucked tooth, and his hair was more of a Ronald McDonald orange than red."

Jane shivered at the thought.

"Sally walked over to me and placed her Care Bear lunch box down in front of me. She opened it up and retrieved a Band-Aid from inside. She placed the bandaged on my knee and brought her index and middle fingers to her mouth and placed a kiss on them. Then she took her fingers and placed them on my bandage. She said 'There you go. All better now'. Sally stood up and offered to help me up. Once I was standing, I limped to the sand box and sat on the edge. I thanked Sally for the Band-Aid. She walked over and sat next to me. She reached into her lunch box and pulls out a box of animals' crackers and shared them with me. For the rest of the week we were inseparable. We would share our lunches with each other, play house on the monkey bars, and I would push her on the swings."

Maura smiled at the images of young Jane and her school grade crush.

Jane saw Maura smile. "I know; we had quite the schoolyard romance going on. That whole week and into the weekend I would tell my Ma all about Sally. It was Sally this and Sally that. My Ma thought it was cute until it got annoying. Monday rolled around and I rushed out to the play yard to find Sally. I found her sitting on the sand box sharing her cookies with none other than Joey freaking Grant." Jane waived her finger from side to side. "I decided our love was no more."

Maura couldn't help but to let out a laugh.

"Oh sure, laugh at my pain. I was heartbroken. We had something special and freaking Joey Grant had to ruin it. I mean, didn't the monkey bars mean anything to her?" Jane said sarcastically.

"What ever happened to Sally?" Maura asked.

"During the school year her family moved out of the school district, and she and Liam had to go to a different school. I never heard much of what happened to her, but years later when I was in Narcotics; I busted Liam for cocaine possession with intent to sell. I wrestled that bastard down to the ground and slapped the cuffs on him. As I picked him up I whispered in his ear 'I'm not so rolly poly now am I'."

"That must have been satisfying to get retribution on a former school yard bully."

"It was." Jane said with a self-satisfying grin.

The side door to Maura's house opened and Angela walked in.

"Hey girls! Whatcha doing?" Angela placed a kiss on Jane's cheek and gave Maura a hug.

"Nothing much, Ma." Jane retorted.

"Jane was just telling me about her school girl crush." Maura piped in.

Angela's face lit up. "OH you mean Sally O'Malley? Jane was so brokenhearted when she saw her and little Joey Grant together. She was so torn up about it she didn't leave her room for two days. I had to have her father promise to take her to a Sox's game if she came out of her room." Angela chuckled a bit. "I have never seen my Jane fly out of her room faster."

Both ladies looked at Jane.

"WHAT? Girls come and go, but the chance to see the Sox's play. Now that was a rare occurrence." She shrugged. "Ma did you need something?"

"Yes. I am glad you're here Jane because the kitchen sink in the guesthouse is leaking. Could you take a look at it for me, please?" Angela flashed the biggest and brightest smile she could.

"Jane, you don't have to take a look at it; I could call a Plummer." Maura offered.

"Nonsense. My father taught me everything he knows. Why spend the money on a plumber when I could just go and fix it myself?" Jane waved Maura off.

"Would you like to have dinner with us, Angela?" Maura offered to make up for the inconvenience of the leaking sink.

"Thank you very much dear, but Tommy is taking me out to dinner." Angela placed her hand over Maura's.

"What did Tommy do now that he needs to butter you up?" Angela smacked Jane in the arm.

"He's not buttering me up for anything! He loves his mama and that's all. Now stop being a smart ass and go fix the sink." Angela pointed toward the door.

Dejected, Jane walked towards the side door with Angela following right behind.

"Bye dear. Enjoy your night." Angela said over her shoulder.

"Thank you, I will. You too." Maura responded.

The two Rizzoli women left to go to the guesthouse. Bass shuffled into the kitchen. Maura bent down and patted his shell.

"Now what should I make Jane for dinner? Any ideas, Bass?" He just looked at her.

"Didn't think so." Maura stood up and went to the refrigerator, opening it up and staring inside. "Hum. What to make, indeed."

**AN2: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews make my day. Please let me know what you think. **

**AN3: HAPPY SEASON 4 PREMIRE! I HOPE IT'S A GOOD ONE TONIGHT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks and hugs to all that have reviewed, followed, read and favorite this story. It's really makes my day and completely enriches this experience for me. Big thanks for my Beta and all her help. Isabel and Constance's painting scene was inspired by a few paintings by Jack Venttriano. His 'Model in White 1993' was the main inspiration. If you are interested in seeing his work, I suggest Googling him. He is amazing. As always I do not own anything.**

Jane kicked the morgue doors open, startling the ME. The Detective was quite a sight to see. Her hair was messy and her clothes were ruffled and ripped. Her lip was split and blood was seeping through her shirt on her left side.

"What in the world happened to you?" Maura asked as she rushed over to the Detective.

"A perp resisted arrest and I had to chase him down. We wrestled for a bit and then he elbowed me in the lip and then took off. I chased after the bastard. He hopped a fence and as I was scaling the fence I manage to cut my side on the wire." Jane winced as Maura started to examine her wounds. "I finally caught the guy and slapped the cuffs on him."

"Sit down on the table and I will be right back." Maura said as she pointed to the table.

Jane hopped up onto the table. Her body felt like a truck hit her. She was still fuming from her scuffle with the perp, and becoming very pissed off about how much time she will have to waste writing up an incident report.

Maura returned with a black bag with red writing on it. The writing said "First Aid for Det. Rizzoli."

"Well look how funny you are Dr. Isles." Jane said, while pointing to the bag.

"You seem to have an irrational fear of seeking medical professionals when you are injured, so I thought I would put a bag together just in case you needed first aid." Maura said in a professional tone.

"It's not a fear." Jane scoffed. "I just like to stick with the devil I know." she smiled.

Maura took a closer look and cataloged Jane's injuries. She had a split lip, bloody knuckles, two skinned knees, and a gash on her left side.

"You are going to have to strip down to your underwear so I can have access to you injuries." Maura instructed.

"What? Why? Um… can't you slap a band aid on it and I will be on my way." Jane squirmed in her seat.

"Your clothes are ripped, so you will have to change anyways. Plus, I need to see if the gash on your side is deep enough to need stitches. Now stop being shy and take off your clothes." Maura ordered.

The sound of Maura telling Jane to take her clothes sent chills down her spine.

Jane complied with Maura's orders and started to unbutton her shirt. She let out a groan as she extended her right shoulder to take off her shirt. Maura noticed Jane's difficulty with trying to take her shirt off.

"It seems you might have pulled a muscle in you right shoulder. Here, let me help you with you shirt."

Before Jane could object, Maura advanced towards her and stood between her legs. Maura leaned in and grabbed the shirt. She slowly slid the shirt off Jane's left shoulder and then the right shoulder. Jane could feel Maura's fingers lightly slide over her skin. The sensation gave Jane butterflies in her stomach. Their faces were so close to each other that Jane could feel heat radiating between them. Her breathing increased. Jane caught a whiff of Maura's shampoo; it smelled like a combination of jasmine and honeysuckle. It was heavenly. As much as Jane wanted to ignore the fact that she was slowly becoming turned on, her body had its own agenda. Maura placed her soft hands on Jane's right shoulder and proceeded to lift and rotate her arm. Jane grimaced at the pain.

"I believe that you have pulled a muscle in your shoulder and you don't have a tear. So that is some good news." Maura said with a smile as she backed out of Jane's personal space.

Jane gulped. "Well that's good, I guess."

"I will bring back a set of clothes for you to change into and a Icy Hot patch for your shoulder. Do you need help out of your pants?" Maura asked innocently.

"Uh… No. I got it." Jane hopped down from the table and started to unbuckle her belt.

Maura turned on her heels and left to retrieve the Icy Hot patch and a change of clothes.

Jane's pants slipped off her slim waist and pooled around her feet. There in the middle of the city morgue, one of Boston's finest stood in her underwear. Jane face palmed as she hopped back onto the dead people's table. She thought to herself that only Maura could get her to strip out of her clothes at her place of work. A small chuckle left her lips.

Maura returned with a pair of black yoga pants, a BPD tee shirt, and the Icy Hot patch. She placed the clothes on the table and opened the Icy Hot patch. She gently put the patch on Jane's right shoulder. The cooling sensation was much needed to calm the detective's body down.

Maura looked Jane up and down. "You're an inferno of disarray."

"Did you just call me a hot mess?"

"Yes. In a way I did." Maura smirked.

"What are you? Dr. Chuckles now?" Jane teased.

Maura just gave a slight shrug. "Can you extend your right knee? It's looks like you have gravel and other debris in your wound?" Maura was all business.

"No I don't think I can. It hurts to straighten my leg out." Jane sounded like a little kid.

"No problem then." Maura opened the black bag and grabbed a pair of tweezers, a bottle of sterile water, another bottle filled with Betadine, gauze pads, Neosporin, and tape. She placed the items on a try and knelt down to get a better view of Jane's scraped knees. She placed her hand on Jane's left thigh to steady herself. Maura picked up the tweezers with her other hand, and started to pick the debris out of Jane's skinned knee. Maura didn't remove her hand from Jane's thigh; instead she mindlessly moved her thumb back and forth on the inside of Jane's thigh.

From Jane's point of view, it looked like Maura's head was between her legs. That sight and the sensation of Maura's thumb rubbing the inside of her thigh had completely aroused the Detective. All sorts of inappropriate thoughts flooded Jane's mind turning her on even more. She felt ashamed that she was reacting this way. This was her best friend and best friends don't turn you on. Jane's mind shifted to something Maura said before, she recalled her mentioning that in hyper adrenalized state it is not uncommon to become aroused. So that had to be the reason. Right? Embarrassed, Jane thought that she needed to focus her mind elsewhere because her arousal would soon become evident to Maura considering her positioning. Jane fought against her body's reaction to Maura's touches, but it was futile. She forced her mind to think of other people. If she were going to have sexual fantasies, then she would have somebody more appropriate in mind. Her mind turned to Casey. It was Casey's hands on her. It was Casey' s head between her legs. The oddest thing happened. The Detective was no longer aroused. It was as if somebody flipped a switch and her body went cold.

"Huh… That's weird." Jane mumbled.

"What's weird?" Maura asked as she placed the tweezers down and picked up the sterile water.

"UM… UH…" Jane stammered. OH GEEZE! That's cold." Jane twitched as the water made contact.

"Sorry, Jane I should have given you a warning." Maura looked upon Jane with soft eyes.

Jane just grumbled.

"You were saying?" Maura's not one to let a subject go.

Jane franticly searched her mind to come up with something. There was no way in hell she was going to tell Maura what was really going through her mind. She recalled running into an old schoolmate earlier that day.

"I was thinking about this random run in I had with a kid I went to school with."

Maura placed the sterile bottle back and grabbed the Betadine and started to swab Jane's knees.

Jane continued. "I was on a lunch run and this guy came up to me and asked if my name was Jane Rizzoli and if I went to Sacred Heart Catholic School. At first I didn't recognizes him and then it dawned on me. It was Danny Carmichael. It was a little awkward seeing him."

"Why was it awkward." Maura placed the Betadine on the tray and picked up the Neosporin, gauze, and tape.

"Well Danny and I were in the same class in the fourth grade and one day out on the playground he convince me to let him kiss me. He was my first kiss."

"Aww. That's so sweet." Maura said.

"Not really, because the next day I had to beat his ass." Jane muttered.

Maura stopped what she was doing and looked up at Jane.

"I'm confused. How did an innocent kiss turn into school yard fisticuffs?"

"The next day, all the boys in the school yard started to make kissing noises and tossing quarters at me. By lunchtime I found out why the guys were acting like that towards me. Danny had told all of his friends that if they give me a quarter I would let them give me a kiss. I was so infuriated; I tracked down Danny and pummeled his ass into the ground. I was suspended for three days for fighting." Jane stated.

"That's horrible." Maura admonished.

Jane continued her spiel. "I haven't gotten to the worst part. My Ma sat me down after she found out what happened and told me that a girl who lets boys kiss her ends up pregnant. She didn't want me to have a reputation as an easy girl."

"That's highly inaccurate reproductive information your mother used to informed you with."

Maura was perplexed. By the fourth grade she had complete knowledge of both male and female reproductive system. She just assumed that everybody at that age was as well informed as she was.

"You're telling me. I was a freshman in high school before I figured out that kissing didn't cause pregnancy. Even then I still wasn't completely sure." Jane confessed.

Maura finished taping the gauze to Jane's knee. She brought her two fingers to her lips and placed a small kiss on them, and then placed them on Jane's bandage.

"All better." Maura said, standing up.

Jane couldn't help the grin from spreading from ear to ear.

Maura stretched out her legs and went to the drawers that lined up against the wall. She searched for a suture kit just in case she needed to sew up the gash in Jane's side. She made a mental note to stock the first aid bag with suture kits.

"Anyways, Danny invited me out for coffee, or dinner, or something." Jane piped up.

Maura cut her off. "Like a date?" She said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Jane was a little put off by Maura enthusiasm. She knew what the ME was going to suggest next. Maura would suggest that engaging in sexual activity would decrease stress and prevent colds, or some bullshit like that. She needed to think of something that would shoot down Maura's oncoming sexual diatribe.

"I don't think so. It's not like that. I think he just wants to get together to catch up on the past 20 years or so."

"Oh ok." An odd sense of relief washed over Maura. "I hope you do take him up on his offer and reconnect." She said as supportively as possible.

"Maybe." Jane sounded noncommittal.

Maura placed the suture kit on the tray and picked up the sterile bottle of water and some gauze. She placed a towel across Jane's lap to protect her boy shorts. She sprayed the gash with water to clear away the dried blood. Jane shivered as the water ran down her stomach and side. Once the wound was clear of dried blood, Maura grabbed a towel to wipe Jane's stomach. She lightly placed the towel and softly caressed Jane's stomach. The touch was so light that it almost tickled Jane. Maura placed the soiled towel down and placed her fingers next to the gash. Maura ran her fingers around the wound inspecting the deepness of the cut. Jane tried to suppress an audible reaction. Maura's fingers started to drift away from the wound. Her finger ghosted over Jane's oblique muscles. She knew she was pushing the boundaries of platonic touching but the feel of Jane's skin and muscles mesmerized her. Jane's body tensed. Maura's fingers then glided to Jane's abs. She ran her fingers up and down over Jane's abdominal muscles. Her actions were gluttonous but she didn't care. Jane shivered and exhaled a shuttered breath. Maura looked up and their eyes met.

"It kind of cold in here. I'm a little cold." Jane said just above a whisper.

Maura retracted her hand. "Yes. Sorry I was just admiring your Rectus abdominis and your external oblique muscles. You have amazing tone."

Stunned and still a little aroused Jane sputters out a shy "Thanks."

Maura snapped backed into a more professional mode. "The good news is that the gash isn't deep enough to need stitches."

"Great" Jane said with faux excitement.

And uncomfortable silence fell between them. Maura swabbed the wound with Betadine. Then she squeezed a small dollop of Neosporin on her index finger and slowly applied it to the wound. Next, she grabbed gauze bandage and placed over the gash. Jane was silently trying to figure out what had just transpired between them. Was Maura feeling her up, or was she just honestly admiring her abs. Jane could never tell what the socially awkward and flirtatious ME's motives were. Come to think about it, how the hell can somebody be so socially awkward and have to ability to be seductive? It's enough to drive a person insane. Jane was pulled from her thoughts when Maura grabbed her hand.

Maura examined Jane's knuckles. "I am going to use alcohol on these cuts because the Betadine will stain your knuckles a yellowish orange. I need you to prepare yourself because this will sting."

Maura placed the alcohol pad over the cuts on Jane's knuckles.

"OUCH! That stings like hell." Jane retracted her hand.

"Give me your hand, Jane, so I can finish."

Jane shook her head no.

"You are acting like a child. Now will you please give me your hand." Maura was losing patience with Jane's childishness.

"Have I ever told you that you have a terrible bedside manner?" Jane chided.

"Would you like me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Maura spat out in a mocking tone.

"Yeah I would!" Jane responded in a flippant tone. She never thought for a second that Maura was serious.

Maura reached out and pulled Jane's hand towards her. She paused for a second, and then she raised Jane's hand to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. The feeling of Maura's soft lip on her hand sent electrical charges through Jane's body. Slowly, Maura lowered their hands.

"All better now?" her voice was low, almost bordering on being seductive.

Jane gulped and bit her lower lip. "Almost." Jane whispered. It was only one word but that one word was laden with meaning. She was daring Maura to continue with whatever was happening between them.

Maura lifted their hands and placed her lips above Jane's knuckles. Her lips lingered there for a moment. Jane took in a sharp inhale. Maura finally lowered their hands. The air was thick with tension as their eyes met.

"How about now?" Maura said in a seductive voice.

Jane swallowed hard. She felt like a live wire. Every inch of her body was aching with want. Jane felt her body start to lean towards Maura.

"Oh dear! Excuse me. I'll come back later." Susie Chang said standing in the doorway of the morgue.

Jane internally shouted "CHANG!"

Maura dropped Jane's hand. "Don't be ridiculous. I was just administering first aid to Detective Rizzoli. What do you need, Senior Criminalist Chang?"

"UM… I… Need you to sign off on these reports." Susie said uncomfortably.

"Of course." Maura turned away from Jane and walked to Susie.

Feeling embarrassed at being caught in a questionable embrace in her underwear, Jane hopped off the table and quickly got dressed. She tried to exit, but Maura stopped her.

"What about your knuckles? I haven't bandaged them." Maura asked.

"I'll be fine Maura. I need to get back to work and fill out that incident report."

"Alright then." Maura said coldly. "Talk to you later?"

"Yep." Jane pushed past Susie and Maura. "Chang." She said through gritted teeth.

"Detective." Susie replied with a smirk.

Jane walked down the hallway to the elevator and pressed the button.

"What the fuck was all that about?" she asked out loud.

**AN: I couldn't resist a Changblock. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. I know I'm not covering new territory with these two, but I would like to know if I'm doing an ok job at portraying their confusing feeling towards each other. I hope that the story is still interesting despite it being a common tale. **


End file.
